Rebirth
by Bookoholic
Summary: That mansion had been there for years and it was said to be haunted. No one, especially Sasuke, would have guessed that something else was hiding in its walls. NaruSasu
1. Why is it always me?

Okay, I sort of confess that I stopped writing because I was getting ready for college, but then I read about the RB and I stayed away a little longer. Then I did my research and _really_ looked at the description and found that it's a lazy program and only looks at the summary. So, I changed my wording in each summary and saved the changes so he can't do shit. :3 Also, as a plus in my horrid sad ranting, is that there was a black flash drive that had all my work on it. I had just gotten a new laptop and was going to copy all the files on it, but as it turns out, it got stolen. Stolen. _STOLEN! _Who steals a fucking flash drive! That shit was mine dammit! I want it back! After that fiasco, I got depressed and stopped writing for a long time, BUT since that time, I got a shit load of ideas and my writers block is over, SO I will be updating all of my stories, but I decided I wasn't going to upload several stories at once so I wrote them all down including the news one's and this was the one I picked, but don't worry I promise EVERY story will be updated.

So enjoy! X)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c However the amazing inspiration for this fic came from the story _In Moments of Madness _by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side. Please do not flame me because you didn't bother to read the warnings.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

* * *

**Chapter One**: Why is it always me?

**Beep Beep Beep.**

A hand shuffled underneath a Navy blue comforter and slammed onto the offending alarm clock. A groan was heard when the alarm came to an abrupt stop. Snaking the hand back under the warm blanket this person pushed off his stomach and sat back on his knees trying to see out of his groggy eyesight. Rolling his shoulders once, he pulled back the rest of the covers shivering slightly at the morning cold air. Shuffling towards his connecting bathroom this person looked at the mirror and scoffed. Black hair pointing in several different directions, a small, but petite figure underneath an overly large shirt, pale alabaster skin, and three black eyes that were staring back at him.

He reached up and lightly touched his cheekbone. He winced as it stung from the pressure. Two Years and it hasn't been as bad as this week. This was the fifth time that they resorted to hitting him. Now he had a badly colored black eye that spread to the middle of his cheek and behind the black bangs that traced his face.

Sighing, the boy pulled the shirt over his head, careful not to touch his face too much. After stripping off his clothes, he turned to the shower head and pulled on the knobs. Adjusting slightly he jumped in and proceeded to wash away the previous day. This had become a routine for him.

He would wake up at six every morning, take his shower set at his temperature, eat his breakfast he had every morning, he didn't bother packing his things for school, and he'd walk down the street to his high school; his own personal hell on Earth.

Every day he wondered why he even came back to this shit hole. Oh yeah, because the government was paying for his education. He couldn't pay for anything himself until he turned eighteen and inherited his family's money. So now, the government is paying for his apartment, his education, his health, and for his food. Anything else he'd have to somehow pay for on his own.

He didn't want to go to school. He was a junior; he could survive a year on his own couldn't he? Well, no, no he couldn't.

Turning the knobs of the shower off he stayed in the steam until it evaporated and it started to become cold. Grabbing a towel and covering himself, he headed downstairs to his kitchen. He placed two pieces of toast in the toaster and pushed it down. Pulling a breakfast wrap out of the freezer, he ripped it from its bag, and set it in the microwave to the appropriate time. After he went back up stairs and pulled the towel off to hang on the side of his computer chair to air dry. Going to his closet he pulled his uniform out and laid it on the bed. He hated this classy outfit; black slacks, black socks, black shoes, but a white button up shirt with the schools logo on the breast pocket. Simple, but he still hated it. He had several spare outfits since those assholes had started to make him bleed. Blood on a white shirt was not a good combination.

He buttoned up his shirt and walked to the bathroom again. Opening a drawer below the sink, he pulled out a tube of cover up he was given from a good friend of his. He didn't care if it was girly and he didn't care if those jerks just wiped it off anyway. He always felt better if he put it on anyway. It made him feel like it hid him away from the rest of the world. As he applied it, he made a note that it was a good thing that his friend was as pale as he was otherwise anyone could have noticed by now.

He heard a pop coming from his kitchen and soon after the alarm on the microwave went off. Double checking himself in the mirror, he walked downstairs, applied butter to his toast, covered his wrap in a paper towel and grabbed his coat. He never ate his breakfast at home; he always ate it on the way. He grabbed his keys, his cell, and his wallet and headed out the door locking it behind him.

It was almost fall so it was a comfortable cold outside. He always liked to look at the buildings next to his apartment; they had a lot of different styles to them and he thought it was beautiful. He trusted his feet to lead him to the school as he looked in every direction but.

Glancing at his watch he noticed that he had ten minutes before class had started, so he stopped just before his last turn. Peeking around the corner he spotted them.

The gang of seven with their so called leader was leaning against the fence smoking a cigarette and grinning at one of his followers. Touya, he had that sickening albino white hair with the eyes to match. His right hand man, Tenki had shit colored brown hair with small highlights from sun bleach and bright green eyes. Next in line were the Tomodachi twins Taji and Hachi. They were the second worst. They always loved to push him down, trip him, shove him into dark room and block the door; once he didn't get out until the Janitor found him hours after school was over. He hated them, he hated their blood red hair and their ice cold brown eyes, and what's more he hated the fact that they were in his class. Every person in that gang was one year older than him besides the twins.

He could survive the twins but their "leader" was the worst. He always tried to touch him in a way he felt way over the line of uncomfortable. He almost got away with raping him if it wasn't for that fire drill that gave him that small opening of running away. Only later did he realize that his best friend Hinata had pulled the alarm when she saw what was happening. He loved her so much, not like a lovers love, but as much as a brother could love his little sister.

Speaking of which. "Good Morning Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke spun to smile at the charming girl. Hinata was about his size in almost every which way. She had long flowing black hair always straightened and never pulled back. She said it felt like protection to her. He didn't blame her. She was an almost flawless girl if it wasn't for her sight. Her family had a special eye disease that ate away at her Optic Nerve causing her become blind ever so slowly. The virus hasn't reached her sight yet, but it had eaten away her purple colored iris, now they're dull almost white lavender. She was due to blindness at the young age of twenty.

"Hey, Hinata." He smiled then looked around the corner carefully again.

"So how long?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged and glanced at his watch. It was seven minutes 'til class started. "Two minutes." He replied. Nodding behind him she reached into her bag and pulled out a small sketch book. "Then that give me a chance to give you this!" she smiled as she held it out towards him.

Sasuke turned and looked at the book in her hands. "What, another one? That's the third one this month!" Sasuke took the book and started to flip through its pages. Hinata giggled "Yeah, I know."

Hinata had an incredible talent. She could take one look at something and sketch it in no time flat; and you can take his word that nobody but her is more upset than she is being born a Hyuuga. "Hinata, these are beautiful. You never disappoint with your drawings." Sasuke always loved watching her draw and keeping her pictures; she always had a gentle but steady hand. Ever since she found out she was going blind she stopped caring for her grades and decided to draw as much as she could before that fatal day.

Sasuke was flipping through the pictures until he stopped at one. "Hey, where is this?" He flipped the book over.

"Um, I believe that was that old mansion down the street that way. I didn't think anybody lived there anymore and after all those rumors no one has gone near it so I snuck in and drew it in case they got rid of it. Why?" Sasuke glanced at the picture again and felt his heart give a flutter. "Nothing, just some-,"

Suddenly they heard the first warning bell signaling students to get to class. Quickly glancing around the corner, they both saw the gang glare around them and mumble something before walking into the school. Sasuke felt his heart start to race, "Ready?"

"Yeah." As soon as the last member was in the school they both broke into a sprint across the street down the walkway and threw the doors, but still they didn't stop they sprinted towards their homeroom and just made it before the final bell rang.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san that's a new record; you almost didn't make it." Their teacher mocked them both with a sneer. He wasn't a bad teacher, but he definitely wasn't their favorite. "G-Gomenasai, Hatake-sensei." Hinata always stuttered when she was nervous.

"Whatever, go take your seats." Grinning at each other Sasuke and Hinata ran to their seats and pulled out their notebooks finally stating their day.

* * *

"Hey, Uchiha."

Scowling to himself, Sasuke set his sandwich down, but didn't look up. Hinata stopped eating as well when she saw the Tomodachi twins walk up behind her friend grinning like two Cheshire cats. "What do you want?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

Chuckling in unison they said, "The boss is looking for you."

Sasuke froze.

Grinning at his reaction the twins kept going, "He wants to you to pay up your debt."

Sasuke snapped, "I don't have a fucking debt with that bastard!" their grins widened.

"Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

"Oh, Hyuuga-chan!" The twins rounded the table and sat on bother her sides. "Did your hair get longer?" Taji ran his hand through her dark locks. She backed away from his groping hand, but backed into Hachi, "I think it did. I just wanna pull on it." Hachi ran his fingers through her hair and harshly pulled down snapping her head back making her cry out.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke jumped to his feet almost toppling over his chair. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to watch the scene unfold. The twins ignored him as they grabbed Hinata's hands and started to kiss and lick her face. Growling Sasuke grabbed the chair behind him, "I said leave her alone!" before he could even lift the chair above his head his wrist was harshly grabbed and twisted around so much he drop it to the floor.

"Well, well. We're not playing very nice are we Sasuke." Sasuke choked down the cry of pain and looked behind him to glare at the face of evil.

"Touya." He hissed. Now, the students started to leave. No one got in Touya's way. If they did, they paid for it. Badly.

Touya smirked at his captive, "Such a lovely face. You shouldn't frown so much it's doesn't suit you. I like your other face."

Sasuke's glare increased, "Go fuck yourse- Ah!" Touya twisted the wrist in his hand harder. Sasuke shut his eyes against the sharp pain in his wrist. "Yeah, that face." Touya groaned. The twins stopped attacking Hinata to snicker at the scene before them. "Boys."

"Right!"

The twins stood up taking Hinata with them and forcefully dragged her out the cafeteria door. "Stop it! Let me go! S-Sasuke!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke started for his friend before he was pulled back into a hard chest with an arm wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply. "Now, now, you and I have some business to attend to, Sasuke-chan." He whispered into Sasuke ear. Shivers of fear ran through Sasuke's body making Touya smirk, "Oh, wait a minute." He lifted a finger and roughly swiped at Sasuke's eye making him wince. When Touya pulled his finger back he smirked wider at the pale cover up. Taking his hand he rubbed harshly at Sasuke's face wiping away what was left. "There that's better." He licked Sasuke's dark cheek with a chuckle. "Let's go to the chemistry room, Orochimaru-sama is waiting for us."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _No, not him!_

Pulling as hard as his could, Sasuke twisted his arm away with a shout and kicked his leg backward successfully smashing into Touya's stomach. Having this chance, Sasuke didn't look back as he made a break for it out the door. "Get him!"

Sasuke ran as fast as he could down each hallway, each person he passed either tried to grab him or avoid him like the plague. He looked in each open door he found in search for Hinata. He wasn't going anywhere without knowing she was safe.

Slamming his shoulder into the library door, Sasuke ran down each row of books taking every corner he was presented with in hopes of losing his tailors. Finding a quiet corner, Sasuke crouched down and tried to catch his breath in silence.

He kept his eyes wide open. It may have been a quiet spot, but it was the most secluded. The silence was deafening. Turning his head to peer through the shelves he saw nothing. He didn't know where they were. Getting up slowly, Sasuke slid slowly along the shelf he was in front of as quietly as he could, all the while looking in every direction.

"Fucking Bitch!" Sasuke had to cover his mouth to not scream out in surprise. "Fucking whore kicked me in the goddamn face!" It was Hachi. Sasuke peeked out of the row of books to take a peek at the twins passing by. Taji had a light bruise marring his cheek, but his brother didn't look any better. Hachi had a bad bloody nose dripping down his face with tears in his eyes. Grinning to himself, Sasuke pulled back into the row of books and started the other way. _At least she's safe._

Dashing back towards where he came, Sasuke waved in and out of book shelves until he saw the library doors in sight. He crouched down and peered around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear, he made a break for it.

He _almost _made it.

It was after he heard the slam of the library doors that he felt pain in his back. Opening his eyes he realized he was shoved up a wall by an angry Touya smirking like he was the devil himself. "You know," He squeezed his hand causing Sasuke to wince and gasp; "I_ was_ going to wait for Orochimaru-sama like we agreed."

_Agreed? _Sasuke thought.

"But now, I think I'll just keep you for myself." Touya slid Sasuke down a few inches and leaned close to Sasuke's ear. "That wasn't very nice what you did in the cafeteria, Uchiha." He chuckled. "I think you deserve a punishment don't you?"

Releasing his grip Sasuke fell to the floor clutching his neck and gasping for air, but only because Touya grasped Sasuke's hair tightly and threw his body flat on the floor. "Go watch the doors." He ordered. Kneeling down beside Sasuke's withering form he smirked as he smoothly ran his finger down Sasuke's chest to the hem of his pants.

Sasuke started to thrash around when he felt that finger slip beneath his pant's button. "Get the hell off me!" he shouted, suddenly he felt a sharp sting to his cheek, "You have quite a mouth on you. We're gonna have to fix that." Touya hissed and grabbed Sasuke's pants and tried to pull them off.

"Touya!"

He didn't even have the chance to look up when he was suddenly pelted with white powder that tasted like the foam from the fire extinguisher. Sasuke shook off the form on his face to look at who sprayed them. "Hinata!" Hinata stood there shaking with the extinguisher, face red like she just ran a marathon. Touya growled form his kneeled position, "That shit won't hurt me, bitch!"

It did when she threw the canister itself. Nailing him perfectly in the face, Hinata ran towards Sasuke and they both ran down the hall out the entrance door. "Hinata, how did you-?" he cut himself off when he passed two gang boys drowned in extinguisher foam. Sasuke couldn't help but give a small laugh.

Sasuke and Hinata ran down the walkway and almost made it to the gate when Hinata had an idea. "Sasuke, w-we have to split up." She breathed harshly.

"W-What! Are you crazy? We h-have to stick together or they'll catch us."

"Sasuke," she looked at him with worry and finality, "What do you think is going to happen if they catch us both together?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, "We'll just worry about each other while where together. We need to separate or we'll slow each other down"

Giving a loud groan of frustration Sasuke took a sharp turn away from Hinata down the street, "You'd better be at my house when I get there!" he shouted over his shoulder. Smiling, Hinata ran the other direction as fast as she could.

* * *

Sasuke didn't stop running. He could hear the panting and curses not far behind him.

House after house, it's seemed like a never ending street winding around in a circle. Sasuke felt himself falter as his lungs screamed at him; he need to hide somewhere and catch his breath. Looking around he didn't recognize anything around him. Nothing was familiar.

His legs were hurting and he wondered if Touya's were too. Cutting through a random yard Sasuke was only met with a brick wall. "Fuck me." He gasped in air as he took this chance to breathe. Looking around him he saw several garbage cans stacked high enough for him to at least try to climb over the top. Without a second thought, Sasuke climbed to very top not caring if they were wobbling beneath his feet. Carefully balancing himself Sasuke reached out and grabbed at the edge of the wall in front of him. He only had one chance at this. Using whatever strength he had left in his legs, he hoisted himself up halfway over when his pursuers came around the corner.

"Shit, get him!" Touya shouted. Lashing out with his legs, Sasuke successfully hit his make shift ladder and heard it tumble to the ground spreading its contents everywhere. Puling himself up the rest of the way, Sasuke looked down and saw them rolling the dumpster slowly over, not caring for the spilt garbage in their way. "Fuck." Jumping down to the other side Sasuke got up to run, but froze when he realized where he was.

It was that house, that house from Hinata's drawing. It was midday still and the sunlight radiated off the house making it a beautiful white plantation to look at. There were several patches of paint that were peeled off and the inside curtains covered every single window. Sasuke guessed that no one had been in that house for years; the grass was as high as his knees.

Hearing a sharp '**tang**' from the dumpster hitting the wall, Sasuke jumped and started to run along the wall to try and find a way out. Looking behind him, he saw that they still haven't made it over yet, but because of that didn't see the opening in the ground.

When his foot felt no ground beneath him, Sasuke fell forward hard on a dirt floor. Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes; it's wasn't just the floor that was complete dirt, the walls were too. Sasuke was in a cavern held up only by suspicious looking rotting wood panels. Pushing himself up, Sasuke did a mental check to see if anything was broken.

"Where is he, I can't see him."

Quickly pushing himself off the ground, Sasuke dove towards the shadows by the walls. He couldn't tell where they were, but he heard the rustling of the tall grass. They were so close to falling in with him. He didn't dare breathe. He saw a faint color of red from one of boys, but whoever it was stopped to look around. He could feel his heart racing and he hoped it wasn't echoing throughout the cavern.

"Check the house. He probably ran inside."

Watching the red head leave, he sighed in relief. Moving his sight from the sky light to what was in front of him, he saw a door. Sliding up the wall, he stayed glued to the edged as he wormed his way around to the other side careful to look at the sky light and where he was going. Upon reaching the door, he jiggled the knob to find that it was unlocked. Looking up one more time, Sasuke quickly pulled the door open and slipped inside closing it quietly behind him.

He was met with darkness.

Reaching his hand out, he found that he couldn't see it. Placing his hand back on the door, he groped around until he felt what seemed to be another dirt wall and traced his hand along it and started walking. After a while he noted that he was in a tunnel when the wall hadn't made any turns in any direction.

He couldn't help but think that maybe going down a long dark tunnel was a bad idea, especially when he didn't know where it was going. Feeling his fingers wrap around what felt like a corner going to his right, Sasuke couldn't help but follow it. Sighing as he still followed the dirt wall; he was starting to get tired of walking in the dark when he rammed his head in to something.

Cursing his luck out loud, Sasuke grabbed whatever it was that hit him in the head and felt it out. It was a long thick stick stuck inside a wooden holder. The bulb at the tip was slick with smelly, sticky oil almost like, "A torch?" Sasuke pulled the unlit torch from its holder and felt around for anything to light it with. Patting the ground for matches, rocks; he even checked his pants for anything useful. He came up with nothing. Putting the torch back he moved on, but with one hand out just to be safe.

This tunnel wasn't very long compared to the other one because it wasn't long before Sasuke felt his hand make contact with a dead end. Running his fingers father to the left he hit another door. Grabbing at the handle he twisted and jerked, but it was locked. Putting his ear to the door, he held his breath waiting for anything to make a sound.

It seemed like nothing was in there. Sighing as he pulled away from the door Sasuke tried again to pry the door open, but it was bolted tight.

Turning around, he felt along the other wall in case he missed something; only to realize the tunnels connected at a T intersection. That meant there was another way out. Moving at a faster pace, Sasuke hurried down the third tunnel and almost tripped over a set of makeshift stair steps. Getting excited, Sasuke crawled up the steps as fast as he could until he reached another door. Slowly reaching for the door knob, Sasuke twisted and pushed, smiling to himself when it opened.

Peering out of the small crack of the door, Sasuke saw that he was inside the plantation. Opening the door wider, he stepped out and looked around the eerie looking house. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust or covered with a white sheet. Shutting the door behind him; which, Sasuke noted, was under the grand staircase, he walked over to the front door and grabbed the handle to make a run for his house.

"Try the windows on the side!"

Sasuke jumped in surprise and backed up so fast he ripped over his feet and hit the ground. He heard the door being slammed against and the windows shaking. They were trying to get in. Sasuke started to breathe faster and faster when he heard the door creak, but it didn't give.

"Dammit, how the fuck did he get inside!" Touya shouted as he kicked the wooden door.

"Maybe, he didn't go in. There's an opening in the wooden fence in the backyard. You think he crawled out?"

"Maybe; Tenki, take the left side, everyone else take the right with me." Sasuke grabbed his chest and fell backward as he heard retreating footsteps running towards the back of the mansion. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. Sasuke lay on his back for a few minutes to slow his thumping heart. Turning his head he looked to his right and saw what looked like the sitting room.

Sitting up, Sasuke took a better look; there were two love seats, both covered by white sheets, and an uncovered couch in the corner. The tables were layered in dust along with the pictures they had. Curious, Sasuke got up and walked to the nearest picture and wiped off the dust.

It was an old black and white photo with a woman and a man smiling at the camera. From the looks of her body, the woman was expecting a baby. She had long hair and a beautiful face and the man was just as handsome, but his hair was light and poking out in different direction. Setting the frame down, he moved to the next. This one was a later photo, it had that same man in it, but his face was somewhat different. He had slightly bigger eyes and his face was stronger looking as he indifferently stared at the camera. "Must be the son." Sasuke said to himself. He looked at the woman standing next to him and almost dropped the picture. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he took in the woman's features. The hair is longer, and the height is the same. It was the face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke wiped the rest of the dust from the woman's face to get a clearer view. It looked so much like her, but, "No, this isn't Sakura." Sasuke opened the picture from the back and pulled it from behind the glass; turning it over, he read the names written on the back along with the date.

_Our dear son Naruto Uzumaki and his beloved Suki Haruna, August 14, 1809._ Flipping the picture over, he took another look at the couple; more at the blond man. Sasuke had to admit, he was an incredibly good looking guy.

Suddenly, something clanged against a marble floor behind him. Jumping, Sasuke dove behind the closest sheet covered couch and listened. It was silent. Sasuke swallowed his saliva to wet his dry throat and calmed his breathing before he looked over the arm of the couch. Folding the photo in half and putting in his pocket, Sasuke got up slowly and moved to the arc on the wall by him. Peering around the corner Sasuke saw that it was a dining room; the table was covered and so were a few chairs, but nothing was broken on the floor. Looking on father he saw a swinging door that he deemed led to the kitchen. Crouching down low and creeping along the wall, Sasuke stopped when he reached the other side and gently pushed the door open. As quiet as he could, Sasuke poked his head inside and looked around.

He didn't see any one, so he opened the door and walked around the chef's island. There was a sliver pot lying on its side, but it was empty. Picking it up, he placed it on the island and looked around to make sure no one was around. Suddenly he jumped as something brushed his leg. Backing up, he looked down and saw a tabby cat looking at him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke lightly laughed to himself, "Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

The tabby jumped onto the counter and meowed at him. "What? You want food? This place is ancient; there's no food here." The tabby ignored him and sniffed the counter cabinets. Thinking he had nothing else to do, he opened every cabinet in search of food.

Each one was empty except for a few which had plates and glasses. Looking in the drawers he found silverware, napkin holders, cooking tools, and plenty of unused matches. Picking up a pack and stuffing it in his pocket he can light that torch and finally see down in the tunnels. He wanted to know where that other door led.

When he moved to the double door pantry, Sasuke raised his eyebrows when he spotted canned food sitting in the far back corner. Climbing on the bottom step, Sasuke reached as far as he could and grabbed the dust covered can.

Stepping down, Sasuke blew off the grey particles and read the label, "You think you can stomach two century old green beans?" Turning around he saw that the cat had gone. Blowing hair out of his face with a pout, Sasuke set the can down and moved on to the other swinging door pushing it open. This time he was in the den. Figuring this family were hunters from the few Deer heads hanging from the walls and a fur rug lying in front of the dead fireplace. The furniture looked no different than the living room or the dining room; covered and the tables had dust layers on them.

Passing the den, he kept moving on through a second arc that led into what he deemed as the library. The place was freaking huge. Sasuke had never seen so many books in his life. A few shelves were covered in white sheets, but a few had fallen and revealed a large set of tomes that had no titles on them and many of them were strange journals. Sasuke picked one out and blew off the thick layer of dust. Coughing a bit, he opened it and tried to read it.

Raising a fine brow, he got a closer look with squinted eyes, but found he still couldn't read it. It looked like a science journal, but Sasuke 'tsk'ed and put the book back. Glancing back around, he headed for the next door and into an exact replica of the first sitting room that lead back to the front lobby. Sasuke looked up the grand stair case and found it eerily dark. Taking the match box from his pocket, Sasuke pulled a single match out and started up the stairs. As he reached the top he lit the first match and head down the left hall.

Some of the doors were shut and locked but a few were open. Poking his head in, he saw that each room was identical. A double bed, a dresser, two lamps, tan curtains, a white rug, and a sliding closet with a mirror. There were at least five doors on each side and one door on the end. It was that door that stopped Sasuke's heart.

It was splintered in half and hanging off the rusted hinges. Getting closer, Sasuke saw that the room had been torn apart. Literally. The bed was in shreds, the lamps were broken in two, there was shattered glass everywhere, the closet door was broken, the mirror was smashed, and there were multiple scratches all over the walls. Five lines parallel to each other. Sasuke ran his hand over a patch and shivered when his fingered matched the pattern perfectly. "Fingernails." He softly said.

Sasuke didn't even want to think about what happened in this room as he backed up and headed in the opposite direction. It was identical to the left half of the hall, but the room on the end was in pristine condition. Opening the door, he saw that the color of the room was a light shade of pink and the bed spread was a light shaded cream with the curtains to match. Sasuke guessed this room belonged to a woman because on the dresser was a hand mirror, like everything else in this place, covered in dust.

Picking up the mirror Sasuke flipped it over and saw it was double sided.

Looking closer, he spotted something behind him. Turning around he saw a cherry wood box. Setting the mirror down, Sasuke walked over to the bedside table, picked up the box, and opened it.

Violent shivers surged through his body as the creepiest music flowed from the box. Before he closed it, he noticed an old brass key peeking out from under the jewelry boxes. Grabbing it and shutting the music box, Sasuke took a look at the key in his hand. It was old and heavy, the design was simple: round circular rings with a flower tip and the teeth were blocky and thick. Rubbing his head, Sasuke sat on the bed and stared out the window.

It was almost Dusk and he doesn't even know if Hinata made it to his house. Bouncing the key in his hand, Sasuke looked behind the key at a small white corner of a piece of paper peeking out from under the bed. Pocketing the key, Sasuke picked up the paper and read it.

_Please forgive me, my love._

_What the hell! _Sasuke deemed he didn't like this place any more. Setting the note on the bed, Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and back down the grand staircase. Rounding the right side, Sasuke stopped in front of the hidden door under the stairs. He still had the brass key.

A thought of the underground door flashed in his mind. Fingering the key, he felt his other pocket making sure he still had those matches, and entered down into the dark tunnels.

* * *

It took him a while to get down the makeshift stairs before he got to the T intersection. He found them harder to get down than up. Feeling his way to the two way route, Sasuke reached the other side and groped around for the torch.

Pulling out the matches, it took him a few tries, but he finally got one lit and burned the oil to make it light up in flames. Pulling it out of its holder, happy now that he could see, Sasuke walked down the rest of the way to the bolted door.

Upon reaching it, he brought the torch up to get a better look at the door. It was a solid wooden door with steel braces framing it. The knob was a round old iron ball with the key hole underneath. Pulling the key out of his pocket he carefully shoved it into the hole.

He didn't know why his heart was racing, but he couldn't help but sweat as he turned the key. The click he heard was deafening. Breathing hard, Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed the knob.

The door was heavy; he had to push with his whole body in order to open it fully.

What he saw shocked him to no end.

It was a single cell room, walls were made of cement blocks, the torches unlit, and a bed; a bed that was shredded in pieces. There were scratches all over the walls, and the bed spread was bundled on the floor. The room was part of what shocked him. But not fully.

What grabbed his heart and stopped it completely, was the hand that was peeking out from under the bedspread. Running over to the bundle on the floor, Sasuke held the light up and slowly pulled back the covers.

It was a man. His body was face down with his head to the side towards Sasuke. He had bright blond, shaggy hair and a deathly pale complexion. Getting closer, he noticed there were three parallel scars marring both sides of his face.

The next few seconds were a complete blur.

All he could recall were two blood red eyes flashing open and horrible pain in his left shoulder. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel the blood trickle down his back. His mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. Suddenly the pain was gone and he felt a wind brush his face as he fell backwards.

He couldn't move his arm. His breath was slowing. He was going to die.

Tears started to stream down his cheeks. _Why does this happen? _He thought. _My family, my brother, school, and now me._ He shut his eyes.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

* * *

Okay, there ya go a whole new story with a whole different genre.

As a first note, that music box is based off of the YouTube Video: The Creepy Music box. It should be the one with the creepy ballerina spinning around and around.

Now, that this story is up I hope I can persuade some of my old readers to come back to me! :c

Review! Tell me what you think of this first chapter!


	2. Someone is playing the Music Box

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad so many of you liked the suspense I put into the first chapter and I hope I can still uphold that feeling for all of you! X) As for my other stories, I promise that I will work on them and maybe update them while I am writing this story. It all depends on three things: If I get really into this story, if I get writer's block again, and/or something very unfortunate happens to my baby (laptop). Being as how the latter will not happen over my dead body all you got to worry about is the first two. :)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c The inspiration for this fic came from the story _In Moments of Madness _by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Someone is playing the music box.

Sasuke could hear his heart beating ever so slowly. He could feel the intense pain in his shoulder. And he could feel the biting cool night breeze hitting his face as he walked. He was walking down the sidewalk, arm limp and dripping with blood, towards the hospital. He didn't know how he got here, but he knew that he didn't want to die in an unknown underground concrete cell. His legs were in charge, carrying him awkwardly through the front doors. Upon his arrival at the hospital, he was immediately bombarded with hospital personnel and placed on a gurney.

He was poked and pricked with needles and a face mask was placed over his mouth, but he didn't pay attention. He lost so much blood that he was fading in and out of consciousness; and finally to the point where he blacked out.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Reaching over he tried to shut he alarm off, but that single action filled him with immense pain and jolted him awake. Sitting up, he grabbed his shoulder, now stitched up and bandaged, and looked around the room. He was in a hospital room and he was stuck with several needles inside his arms. "Wha-Wha-, Where am I?" he breathed.

"Sasuke?"

Looking to his right, he saw Hinata getting up from the chair and running over to his bedside. "How do you feel?" Sasuke looked at her and then down to himself. He was dressed in the traditional hospital gowns and his shoulder was bandaged heavily. "I . . . I think I'm alright."

Hinata gave a soft sigh, "Thank goodness."

"Hinata."

She looked up, "Hm?"

"How long have I been here?" Biting her lip, Hinata looked to the right in thought, "Um, for about two days now."

Sasuke exhaled sharply, "Two days." He spoke.

"Sasuke, you were badly injured. They said you were attacked by a wild animal. It bit you on our shoulder and you lost so much blood, you died on the surgery table. They did everything they could and finally got you to be stable." She sat next to him and grabbed his hand gently, "They said you were lucky to walk away from something like that. To even walk all the way to the hospital was a miracle in itself."

"How bad is it?" he said without looking at her.

" . . . It will take a while, but you can still use your arm after a few weeks. Whatever attacked you was so close to ripping your shoulder right off. They almost gave up on repairing you. After your surgery they called the government and then the school. I ran here as soon as I could and stayed here until you woke up."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Sasuke," she started. He looked up at her, "did they . . ." she bit her lip again, " did they do this to you?"

A flash of those blood red eyes appeared in his head as she asked that question. Looking away he said, "No, Hinata, they didn't." Sighing in relief, Hinata got up and walked over to the chair that she sat in and picked up a tray of food and brought it over to Sasuke.

"Here, you need to eat something. They said you lost a lot of blood so you need to eat a lot of nutrients." She said as she placed the tray in front of him. "Thanks." He said as he capped off the orange juice. Bringing it to his mouth he took a few gulps before spitting it out all over his bed. "Ugh, the fuck is this?" he said looking at the label. It was plain orange juice.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was at his side again.

"This stuff tastes like crap!"

Grabbing the bottle, Hinata checked the label and let a few drops hit her tongue. Raising a brow at her friend she said, "Sasuke, this tastes fine."

"No, well, to me it . . . never mind." He trailed off.

Pushing the tray away, Sasuke lay back and looked to Hinata, "So, what happened after we spit up?"

Getting comfortable, Hinata started with a sigh, "Well, after we left the school, four of them started to chase me down the street. I tried to weave in and out of the houses and stores, but they didn't let up. In fact they gained on me and caught me in a corner." She said with a soft smile.

"Hinata-,"

"They didn't get very far. They hit me and groped me, they tried to take my uniform off, but the police found them and chase them off. I got sent here for a while before I was released and I asked to be dropped off at you house, but you weren't there. So I waited in your living room all night, but you never showed. I started to panic thinking that you got caught and they were doing horrible things to you.

"It wasn't until then I heard shouting outside your window. I looked out and saw the other three still looking for you. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I slept over in case you came back. But it wasn't until I got to school that I learned that you were here. I thought the worst. I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She covered her face as she cried in both happiness and relief.

Reaching over and ruffling her hair, Sasuke gave a half smile, "It's okay; there's no need to worry right now."

"B-But, wh-what about them b-being at school? Wh-What are we going to d-do?" she hiccupped between her cries. Looking down, Sasuke's lips flattened in sorrow. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

"Good morning, Uchiha-san. How are you feeling today?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said he was okay. The doctor eyed his body movements "No pain, discomfort? Are you okay with moving your arm?"

"Just a little pain when I start to move it."

The doctor paused in his notes, "I see." Setting his pen and clipboard down, he motioned Sasuke to sit up. "Can you raise your arm way above your head? As far as you're comfortable with." Sasuke slowly raise his right arm wincing at the small stings he got in return. Sasuke stopped when his arm hit the side of his head and looked at the doctor. "Alright," The doctor said, "How about reaching across your body like this." He said touching his left shoulder with his right hand. Mirroring him, Sasuke expected the stinging and even went farther as he grabbed his right arm with is left and pulled. The doctor grabbed his chin in thought, "Uchiha-san, pull down your shirt collar over your shoulder."

Doing so, Sasuke held down the fabric as the doctor carefully peeled back the large bandage that covered Sasuke's bite. "Amazing, Uchiha-san, you- . . . your muscles have already repaired themselves. You have nothing, but soft scabbing tissue already peeling off." Pulling the rest of the bandage off, the doctor wrote a few notes on his pad and turned back to Sasuke. "I don't know how, Uchiha-san, but you are healed enough to leave as early as this afternoon."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but shut it when he didn't have anything to say. What _could_ you say to something like that? "But . . . how is that possible?" The doctor shook his head. "I honestly can't tell you. In all my years of medical experience, I have never seen someone heal as fast as you have."

Sasuke reached up and lightly touched the scarring tissue. "I'll have your clothes prepared for your departure. You may sign out at any time today, but I will prescribe a painkiller for you that will dull the rest of your pain within the rest of this week." With a nod, the doctor left Sasuke in his own thoughts.

Getting up and dragging his IV bag with him to the bathroom, Sasuke pulled the gown back over his shoulder and looked at the ugly red skin highlighted from his usual pale complexion. Lightly running his fingers over each individual bump, he made out the carving of the teeth that punctured his skin and winced when he pressed too hard.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke sighed and turned the sink on. Adjusting it to a good temperature, Sasuke cupped some in his hands and splashed some on his face. Grabbing the towel next to him Sasuke looked back in the mirror.

Two blood red eyes were staring back from behind him.

Dropping the face cloth, Sasuke turned around as fast as he could, heart racing.

Nothing was there.

Sasuke sharply exhaled, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Slowly picking up the towel on the ground he wiped his face. Gripping his IV, Sasuke walked cautiously back into his room and right into someone.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted in surprise as she dropped the bag she was holding.

"Jesus, Hinata! You scared me half to death!" Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, "Sorry, I just came by to see how you were doing." She said as she repacked everything that fell from the bag. Sasuke saw that they were cards, candy, and small teddy bears with get well soon heart sewn on them.

"What are those?" he asked.

Hinata stood up and smiled as she handed him the plastic bag. "They're 'get well soon' trinkets from the class." Placing her hand around her mouth she added. "I got rid of the twins' card for you." Huffing with a smile, Sasuke grabbed the bag and walked back to his bed. "So, how much longer did they say you were going to stay here?" she asked as she sat on the end of his bed.

"I can leave today; this afternoon actually." he said as he opened the first card that unbelievably was from their teacher, Hatake-sensei. _Hurry the fuck back, these kids are fucking stupid._

"Really, that's! . . . really soon," She said with confusion. "You got attacked three days ago. You shouldn't be out already."

"That's what I thought. But I looked at it myself," he pulled down the hospital gown, "It's closed up already."

Hinata looked at the scars that were puffy and red and scrunched her brows in confusion, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah but only a little when I move it."

Sitting back, Hinata grabbed a blueberry sucker, "Huh, that's weird, but as long as you get to come back to school."

"Hey, that's mine!"

* * *

**Beep Beep Be-, Click!**

Sasuke pushed the alarm button as he stood behind it.

He didn't get any sleep last night. After he got home from the hospital, with Hinata's help, he sat with her and watched TV for a few hours before they bid each other goodbye and Sasuke got ready for bed. When he got under the covers he started to sweat almost immediately so he pushed the covers away, but it didn't matter because his mind wouldn't let him. His thoughts started to go back to that night. The chase, the plantation, the tunnels, that door, and that man. He couldn't see his face very clearly anymore, but those eyes he could see perfectly. Two blood red eyes looking at him with such hunger; it still gives Sasuke chills.

Tossing and turning all night, Sasuke ended up spread eagle staring at his ceiling for hours. His eyes didn't feel tired; he didn't know what to do.

Getting up, Sasuke walked over to his bookshelf, picked out his latest addition and walked over to his window ledge. Setting a pillow down, Sasuke made himself comfortable and opened the front cover. He smiled at the beautiful artwork he was presented with. Hinata was really an amazing artist and it hurt them both that she was going to become blind within two years. He flipped through each one admiring the vivid detail, but then he stopped at one.

That damn house.

He gazed over the colorless image before him. He took in the white planks, the multiple windows, and the excellent detail of the front lawn. Bringing the picture closer, Sasuke tried to spot the cavern he fell into when he was being chased.

**SNAP!**

Sasuke jumped back and hit his head on the wall behind him. Groaning in pain, Sasuke rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the offending tree outside. It was then he spotted them.

Those blood red eyes.

And they were staring right at him.

Dropping the sketch book Sasuke grabbed his keys, dashed to his front door, down the stairs, and out the apartment's entrance. Running over to his side of the building, Sasuke stopped and looked around with his hair on edge. "Hello?" he croaked.

He was met with silence.

He tried again, "Is anybody there?" he walked closer to the tree by his window and stopped when a leaf fell and grazed his cheek. Freezing in his spot, Sasuke started to shake and his breathing was shaking with him. Something was in the tree above him, but he was too scared to look up.

_Sasuke._

He didn't even blink before he realized he was running as fast as he ever dreamed he could back to the front door. It took him several times to insert the key before he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time; Sasuke ran to his door and slammed it shut. Breathing hard, he slid down and stared wide eyed into the dark of his apartment; out of reflex he reached up and locked his door. Getting to his feet, Sasuke slowly walked over to his window in his bedroom and peered outside.

He didn't see anything.

Taking both curtains and sliding them to the middle, Sasuke backed up until he hit his legs to the side of his bed. Sitting down he ran a hand through his hair and thought about what just happened. _Something . . . Something was out there. It-It said my name. It fucking said my name. How did it know my name!_

Sleeping after that was entirely impossible, which brings us to the present.

Sasuke's mind was still reeling about what happened last night as he got prepared for school. When he stripped off his pajama shirt, he gazed at the ugly red scar and traced the bumps and dents. It looked a lot better than when he first saw it after he woke up. Raising his arm, Sasuke could still feel the stiff and soreness in his shoulder. Grabbing his prescription, he popped the recommended dosage and started his shower. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He let the spray of the shower head massage his injured shoulder when it pulsed in pain as he thought about that man he found in the tunnels.

His face was familiar, but he couldn't place it anywhere. Getting out of the shower, he quickly dried off and walked over to his closet and picked out a clean uniform. He stared at nothing as he changed. Packing his backpack he noticed he didn't have his wallet; retracing his steps in his head, he walked over to his closet and pulled out the pair of pants he wore on that night.

Checking every pocket, he found his wallet and the box of matches he used. Putting his wallet in his coat pocket, he gazed at the dirt stains and the blood coated on the outside. He never realized how close he was to dying. The thought sent shiver through him; dropping the pants, he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Sasuke was waiting in his usual spot around the corner in front of his school to avoid the Gang of Seven, but the thing was, he didn't need to hide at all today. The gang wasn't there. The gate was clear and open for Sasuke to just walk through and head to class. That was certainly an eyebrow raiser. But not the only thing that made Sasuke think something was wrong.

Hinata wasn't with him when the first bell rang. Doing a three-sixty, Sasuke gave a one last look before he headed into the school and sprinted to his homeroom. Hinata was in every single one of his classes, but she was present today. His knee wouldn't stop bouncing up and down in anticipation to get out of school and try and find her and hope she's okay.

When the bell had rung for lunch, Sasuke bolted out the door before anyone else had gotten out of their seats. He looked all around the cafeteria then the outside court, but she wasn't there. This didn't make any sense. If she wasn't going to be here she would have told him the day before, called him, left a note, anything, but she didn't and that worried Sasuke to no end. What put the icing on the cake was the sudden absence of the Gang of Seven.

Why weren't they at school either?

Sasuke walked back inside, stopping in front of the main doors as he thought. There was the possibility that they skipped, but after his last performance they would never let him alone again. Sasuke started to pace, he knew what to do at the moment, but he couldn't figure out what to do after. He couldn't afford to wing it, but it seemed he had no choice. Stopping in his mid pace, Sasuke looked up scanning for cameras, security, teachers, and other students. Spotting none, Sasuke barged out the door and sprinted down the walkway off of the school grounds.

His heart was beating fast; he had never skipped school on purpose. Last time wasn't his fault; only an idiot would stay in school if they were being chased by a gang of thugs.

Turning a corner he ran across the street into a small ice cream shop and sat at the bar stool. He was shaking his leg when the waitress came over to him with a smile. "Hey, sweetie." She spoke in that Osaka accent, "Where's ya friend, Honada."

"Hinata and she's not here." Shrugging, the waitress asked for his order. "I'll just take a soda."

Sasuke bit his nails as he waited for his order. _Hinata not at school is bad. Touya not at school either is worse. Hinata isn't that far away on foot, I can make the trek if I take the bus. _His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress came back with his soda. Sighing to himself he thanked her and took a sip.

As soon as the carbonated liquid touched his tongue, he made a disgusted face and spit it out all over the counter. Everyone stopped eating and looked over at Sasuke who started gagging and wiping his mouth and tongue. Looking up, he froze his motions as he looked at everyone who was staring at him including the waitress who gave him the drink. Coughing, he sat back and gave a small smile, "Um, it went down the pipe." Fighting his blush, Sasuke slouched in his chair and fingered his cup. _Just like at the hospital._

Popping the cap off, he looked inside and saw that it was a normal looking brown liquid with ice floating in circles. _The food in the hospital tasted horrible, but this . . ._

Taking the straw, he took a slow sip and scrunched his face up. _It tastes like . . . chalk . . . or, _"Ash." Taking one last sip to confirm he groaned as he swallowed the horrible taste. Wiping his mouth, he looked out the window and froze. The Gang of Seven was walking and laughing outside the ice cream parlor. Setting his drink down, Sasuke got down from the stool and told the waitress that the money was on the counter and he left the parlor.

Sasuke followed them from a deemed safe distance of a block and half away. He didn't let a single one of them out of his sight. Surprisingly it was easy to track them down the street with all the other civilians in the way. Getting closer he tried to hear what they were saying, but he wasn't close enough. Straining his focus on Touya he tried to at least read his lips, but he could make out anything he was saying. His head was burning as he tried harder to hear him. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his ear. _"Yeah, that waitress was fuckin' hot."_

Stopping, Sasuke looked around, but no one was talking to him. _"Did you see how big her rack was man?"_

"_Shut up, Hachi."_

"_C'mon, boss you have to at least admit it!"_

Sasuke snapped his neck back to the gang ahead of him. Way ahead of him. They were at least three blocks down now since he stopped walking; he watched as they kept walking away from him. _I can still hear them?_ Starting his feet again, Sasuke walked slower still keeping them in sight and listening to their voices that appeared in his head clear as day.

When they were about to turn a corner, Touya stopped and looked across the street at the window of a lady's boutique. Sasuke raised a brow and focused on Touya again, but he wasn't saying anything he was just staring at the window. Sasuke walked closer, but more cautiously.

Touya suddenly smirked and pulled out his cell phone. Sasuke could hear how fast the buttons were being pressed, but he couldn't tell which ones were used. Flipping his phone closed he continued walking around the corner with his group of confused faces following him.

When they were all out of sight, Sasuke ran after them determined not to let them out of sight. Making it to the corner, he peered around brick wall, but didn't see the gang anywhere. Panicking, Sasuke turned the corner and ran down the sidewalk, but almost tripped over his own feet as he stopped suddenly when he spotted Taji casually walking into an alleyway. Raising his eyebrow, Sasuke slowly walked over to the alley and peeked around the corner. Taji wasn't there.

The alley was blocked by a gate and a brick wall on the other side. _Some hideout,_ Sasuke thought. Walking forward, Sasuke looked beyond the gate, but didn't see anything so he opened it and stepped inside. Suddenly he felt a harsh kick to his back sending him forward. Landing on his knees he cried out as he felt another kick to his stomach making him hit the wall behind him. Gasping for breath, Sasuke covered his injured abdomen as he looked up at Hachi and Taji looming over him with identical grins. "Wow, boss was right. He was following us."

"Now the question is what to do with you." Taji kneeled down and grabbed Sasuke's chin to look at him.

"What do you think, Hachi? He made such an effort following us. Do you think we should reward him?"

"I don't know. What do you think boss?"

Touya appeared behind Hachi with a smirk, "Let him beg for it."

Taji gave a smirk as he picked up the raven and slammed him against the wall behind him. "Who wants first dibs?" he called out as the rest of the gang appeared. Throwing Sasuke behind him, Taji Walked over to his brother and watched as Sasuke got passed around getting kicked, punched, and thrown into the garbage surrounding them.

He grit his teeth against the pain as he coughed what he knew was blood on the ground. Feeling his shirt being grabbed again, Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. Opening his eyes, he slightly panicked in wonder if he lost his sight because all he saw was pitch black.

_You are pathetic, Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke turned around and saw a man with long spiked gray hair, ghostly colored skin, jutted fangs protruding his lips, and a strange black marking across his nose. He was wearing the school uniform like Sasuke was, but his was torn and worn out like he's been wearing it forever. What caught Sasuke's attention the most were the two blood red eyes that stared at him in a mocking manner.

"W-Who are you?"

The man smirked and revealed his sharpened fangs. _Take a guess. _His lips didn't move as he spoke to Sasuke.

Sasuke started to breathe faster as he could only come to one conclusion. "M-Me?"

The man started to laugh, _Please! You? I would rather jump into a lake of fire and burn to death. No, I am a concealed demon of great power that merely lies within you._

"H-How . . ."

The man wrinkled his face in disgust. _Stop stuttering. You sound like a child being scolded by their father._

Clearing his throat, Sasuke took a deep breath and asked again. "How did you get here?"

The man grinned and looked at Sasuke's shoulder.

A flash of that man in the cellar passed through Sasuke's mind.

_Yes. _The man groaned in awe. _Him. He is the origin of my being._

"But how?"

_One simple bite and the infection will spread._

"Infection?" Sasuke whispered to himself. "He infected me? With what?"

The man grunted, _Do you not know? Have you not noticed the changes I have made to your body?_

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about? I haven't changed."

_Oh no? _

_Have you eaten lately?_

"Yes, I had-," Sasuke stopped when he remembered what the food had tasted like. "What . . . did you do?"

_Your body does not need such nutrients any longer. You only need the true source of life._

"Which is?"

The man grinned,_ Blood._

Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step back.

The man followed him while keeping his grin. _You must devour the source of life or you will gradually grow insane with hunger. I can already feel you stinging with thirst. You must drink now, or you will regret it later. _

Sasuke kept going backwards faster and faster until his foot was grabbed by a swirl of dark mass that tried to make his stop, but only made him fall over. "I-I c-can't."

_You are stuttering again._

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted. "I can't drink blood! I can't! I . . . I'm a human being!"

_You were. You were a human being. Now you are of a greater species._

"Stop it! I'm not a monster like you!"

The man stopped advancing and looked at the boy on the floor glaring up at him.

_. . . You have a strong heart, but you are still a child. I will respect your wishes. I may be a demon of power, but you are my medium and I need you alive and unspoiled. In due time you will drink our source of life and accept your standing, but until then I will only assist in your feeble fighting._

"My what?"

_At this moment your body is about to give into rest due to the beatings that are being inflicted upon you._ He raised his hand towards Sasuke and his face had become serious. _Use my power to better yourself. If you are disposed of, so am I, and that I cannot allow._

Sasuke stared at the demon before him then to the appendage extended to him. He was full doubt. He didn't want to take the hand in fear of what might happen to him. But at the same time he was being taken by curiosity.

"I . . . have so many questions."

The man gave a small smile, _And they will be answered __**very**__ soon._

". . . What will happen to me?"

_Your life will change forever. Whether it is for better or for worse, it is up to you._

Sasuke stared hard into the blood red eyes and was suddenly filled with a feeling he hadn't felt since his brother had passed. Reaching up, he grabbed the man's hand and felt himself get pulled up and engulfed in dark mist, back to reality.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was sitting against the brick wall at the end of the alley way. His head hurt very badly he could feel his eye starting to swell, and he knew that whatever was running down his face was blood. He looked up and saw that Touya was walking up to him, grin in place, and a bat in hand.

_I guess their hands started to hurt. _Sasuke couldn't help but think.

"You just won't give in will you?" Touya said. "All you have to do is just beg. Beg for the pain to go away. Beg for your life. And maybe I'll let you leave with almost everything intact."

Sasuke stared at the bully before him and felt himself grin wickedly. Very wickedly. Touya was taken aback by the change in attitude and straightened up. Growling, he raised the bat and swung it downward. Sasuke's arm acted on its own and grabbed the wooden bat and stopped it with very little effort.

Sasuke's body slid up the wall and chuckled at the shocked and surprised faces staring at him. He stared back with his two frightening blood red eyes paralyzing each member before him dead to the ground. His gaze focused on Touya who was staring at him with fear that reminded him of a small child. _"Aw, what's wrong Touya?"_ Sasuke grinned.

Touya let go of the bat and took a few steps back. "F-Fuckin' Freak." he choked.

"_Freak?" _Sasuke tilted his head to the side. _"I thought you wanted me, Touya; to break me."_ Reaching up he wiped one finger over the wet blood and looked at it mockingly, _"Oh, so close."_ Touya growled and charged at the blood covered raven and raised his fist to strike, but got cut off guard when the person of his intent disappeared before his eyes. In that split second of frozen shock, Sasuke reappeared next to his side, face clear of all amusement, and flicked his arm up so it smashed into Touya's ribs and sent him flying across the alleyway.

Sasuke stared at his arm. _This is only a fraction of our power, Sasuke._

Sasuke looked up and spotted the gray haired man behind the rest of the gang with a shit eating grin on his face. _Show them how powerful you can be. _Sasuke turned from the man to the two twins staring back and forth between their boss and the raven before them. "Jesus, you are a freak."

Suddenly, Sasuke grinned and the twins jutted back a step, but it wasn't far enough when Sasuke charged at them. Raising his hand he grabbed both their faces hard and dug his fingernails into their skin. Sasuke felt like his skin was on fire, it was hot, but not painful. The twins started screaming as steam started to rise from the palms of his hands and he pushed them back harshly. They both fell to the ground, hands covering their faces in agony. The others grabbed them and tried to help them, but when they pried their arms away they jumped back in shock when both boys had identical hand shaped burns marring their skin, boils were protruding on their cheeks, and their eyes were red from the heat.

Sasuke was amazed now. He felt the fire on his fingertips, but it wasn't hurting him, he was still grinning as he looked to the other members. It only took that one look that made them run for their lives. Sasuke was about to chase after them when he felt the wooden bat he dropped smash into the back of his head.

He didn't flinch. He just looked behind him and saw Touya standing there with a broken bat staring at him with hatred, confusion, surprise, and renewed fear. Turning, Sasuke walked towards Touya with a dark expression, _"For years I have put up with your shit." _He said as Touya walked backwards. _"And for years, I have ignored it thinking that you might move on, come to your senses, or at least find it in your stone cold, black heart to stop what you were doing to me, but you just couldn't take no for an answer, could you?" _

Touya's back reached the brick wall and he slid down shaking, "Pl-Please, wait."

Sasuke started laughing, _"Please! Ha! You don't even deserve the right to beg for your life, what makes you think I'll stop at the word please!" _With lightning speed, Sasuke grabbed Touya's neck and squeezed hard. Touya's hands started to grab at his own, but nothing was going to stop him from killing this bastard at his mercy. Pulling him up the wall, Sasuke clenched his other hand in a tight fist and punched him hard in the stomach.

What he didn't expect was the light spray of blood to hit him in the face. Sasuke's eyes widened as he released Touya letting him fall to the ground wheezing for air and coughing up blood.

Sasuke touched his face and wiped the spatter from his cheek and put it into view. _Yes, Sasuke, that's it. _

His tongue unconsciously wet his dry lips as he stared at the dark red liquid running slowly down his finger. Bringing it closer to his lips Sasuke stuck his tongue out in anticipation.

A groan broke him out of his trance and he realized what he was about to do. Flinging his hand away he wiped the blood on the brick wall as fast and as harsh as he could. Stepping back he looked at the white haired boy on the ground holding his stomach while looking at Sasuke, "What . . . the fuck . . . are you." He gasped out.

Blinking back tears, Sasuke cried out as he kicked Touya's head sharply to the side causing him to spew blood out of his mouth and pass out, blood still trickling onto the ground. Stepping back, Sasuke felt like his heart was going to explode. He had to get out of here. He had to leave.

Turning to run, Sasuke was stopped by the gray haired man again.

_Sasuke. _

"NO! Leave me alone!"

The man closed his eyes as Sasuke ran passed him. Frowning deeply, he reopened his eyes and leered at the blood covered ground.

_Damn._

* * *

Sasuke didn't stop running until he reached the closest bridge he could find, but he didn't completely slow down. Sliding down the steep hill he landed in the river and kneeled down. Immediately he started to wipe the blood from his face, hands, and clothes and he didn't stop until he had welts on his arms from his nails scratching off the blood stains.

Letting his arms rest in the cool stream, Sasuke stared at his reflection in the water; his face was red from the scratches, but his eyes were red from his tears. Cupping some water in his hand, he slashed his face and closed his eyes. Trying to focus on what to do next, he ignored the familiar voice in his head.

_Sasuke. _

". . ."

_I have been with you for only a few days, but you are a youngling. The hunger will be unbearable very soon. _

Sasuke grit his teeth.

_You need to fee-_

Sasuke bolted from the stream, up the hill and down the street. He ran as fast as he could away from the demon in his head. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't stop until he reached a familiar sight. It was Hinata's neighborhood. Her face entered his mind and he started down her street. Speed walking down the sidewalk, he reached her house and knocked on it softly, trying not to be rude.

He was feeling jittery by the time the door was opened. It was Neji; he was Hinata's cousin who lived with his uncle because his father had passed away when he was a kid. He was three years older than Sasuke and a freshman in college in America, which confused Sasuke. "Hey Neji, aren't you supposed to be in America?" Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked down.

"I was called back this morning."

"Oh? Uh, okay, um, I just came by to ask why Hinata wasn't in school and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Uh, is she here?"

Neji didn't say anything as he moved away from the door and walked back into his house. Not sure what to do, Sasuke took his shows off and followed him inside. The Hyuuga's were a wealthy family with a more than average size house, but they preferred to live like an average family.

"You've been Hinata's friend for a long time Sasuke." Neji finally spoke.

Sasuke didn't like the way Neji's voice came out, "Yeah, since we were seven. Why? What's going on?" Neji stopped in front of Hinata's bedroom door. Sasuke could hear soft crying and sniffling and his stomach immediately clenched painfully. "You are like family to us, Sasuke." Neji reached and slid open the door.

"It's only right that you know." Hinata's mother was hugging her daughter tightly, but Sasuke couldn't see past her father who was holding Hana, their youngest daughter, who was crying into her father's leg. "Neji." Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"It's run its course faster than we anticipated." Sasuke felt tears sting at his eyes, "She's completely blind now."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, what to do, all he did was stand there staring at the scene before him. "S-She's . . ."

"Sasuke?" he started to cry when he heard that fragile voice. Sharply releasing his breath, he walked over to the bed and kneeled down. "H-Hey Hinata." He grabbed her seeking hand, "H-How are you feeling?" Hinata gave a small laugh and smiled, "I feel okay, Sasuke. What are you doing here? School can't be over, can it?"

Sasuke softly laughed, "Hn, School?" He shook her hand with a squeeze. "School's nothing. Not without you." Hinata smiled as she let go of Sasuke's hand and reached for his face, "Sasuke, please, don't cry. We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

Sasuke smirked, "Tch, I would have preferred later." She chuckled, "Yeah, me too."

Her mother took that time to wipe her face and stand up, "Sasuke sweetie," she spoke, "Thank you so much for being here. Really." Sasuke stood and interrupted her, "So, uh, I'll see you later Hinata. I mean cause like I got a, uh," he laughed to himself, "I got a _lot_ of stuff to tell you about today, but uh, that, um, that can wait, so, bye." He walked backwards with each word and walked to the front door. Running his fingers through his hair roughly, Sasuke gave a sharp sigh and sniffed as he ran his face against his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"Sasuke." He turned and faced Hinata's mother who was holding a three inch thick book in her hands. "This is something that Hinata cherished so much and she had told us that when she- when," she bit her lip and coughed away her tears, "She wanted you to have this." Sasuke reached for the book and was surprised at how light it was.

Opening it he found it was filled with endless sketches of random people on the street, animals she had come across, and beautiful scenery that she created herself. Flipping through it the sudden bookmark planted inside stopped the pages to the middle of the book with a picture that took up both pages. Sasuke's lip started to quiver as he gazed at the sketch. It was him and Hinata as kids smiling at her birthday. She must have found a photograph of them and sketched it.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke closed the book, and growled, "This is stupid! She's blind, not dying! Why are we crying over this? She seemed fine to me! I don't need this, she's still alive! She's-,"

His rant was cut off by his face getting smothered by Hinata's mother who ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Sasuke didn't know who was shaking him or her, but at this point he really didn't care.

* * *

The sun was still shining when he was walking down the street.

After Hinata's mother released him she offered the book again, he still refused, but she said it would mean the world to her daughter and he couldn't say no again. After leaving their neighborhood, Sasuke started to finger through the pages drinking in each detail. He really was going to miss her drawings now.

It wasn't until he reached the middle of the book again when he stopped walking. He smiled at the young faces staring back at him. He can still remember that day perfectly . . .

"_Hey Hinata!"_

_A small little girl dressed in a light blue dress turned to smile as the raven haired boy who ran up to her, present in hand._

"_Hello, Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much for coming." He grinned as he handed out a beautifully wrapped present to her, "Happy Birthday!" _

_She stared at the present before pouting, "Sasuke-kun, I told you, you didn't have to buy me a present." Sasuke only grinned wider. "What's the point in being your best friend if I can't get you a present? And because I'm your best friend, stop calling me 'Sasuke-kun'." Turning her pout into a smile she took the present from Sasuke and set it down on the table to open it. _

_It was a thick coloring pad that had a box of pencils taped on top. Hinata let out a small gasp as she flipped the corner of the pad with her fingers. Giggling in delight, Hinata hugged Sasuke and repeated 'Thank you' over and over. _

_Suddenly a man's voice spoke up, "Say cheese, guys."_

_Turning to the man with the camera they both gave their brightest grins when the flash went off._

"Hn. She still calls me 'Sasuke-kun'." He smiled.

Sighing as he closed the book, he was about to move on when he heard something.

It was soft, but he could still hear it clear as if it was playing right in front of him. There was something about this melody he couldn't put his finger on. It was a creepy song and it gave him chills. Chills that reverted into his shoulder making him wince at the slight pain.

And then it hit him.

He looked up sharply and stared wide-eyed at the shadowed wall that separated him and that damn plantation.

Even as his heart beat got faster he could still hear that deadly music coming from that bedroom window that he knew he didn't open.

Someone is in that mansion.

Someone is playing the music box.

* * *

Okay, so what did'ya think? Tell me how I did on the fight scene! I really wasn't so sure about it 'cause it's my first real fight in a story. And I want you guys to give me your opinion, tips, or advice maybe? Magic words: Please and Thank You. X)

Comments are valued and appreciated. And yes I am still in the process of finding a good Beta, so bear with me here even if it is to the end!

Review! :D


	3. He is still alive

Thank you for all the reviews! X) I love you all! And finally I had found a Beta for my stories! :D She had been one of my closest friends since like ever and I told her about how I needed to find a Beta on and she volunteered to look over my stories for me! X) But she didn't want her real name shown so we came up with a Pen Name for her: **Shai Lei**, pronounced "shy lay", so praise her for her greatness!

God, I just have been a complete wreck since this entire year started! Right now, I'm sick with a throat infection, nasal congestion, and two ear infections. But that's not the half of it! Earlier this year I had two, count 'em **TWO** doses of the flu in January. First the stomach flu which made me want to put a bullet though my head, and a day after the second chapter was posted I got the regular flu which made me groan in pain, stare into the abyss and slip slowly into madness . . .

But no worries, I'll be fine in a few weeks. :)

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c The inspiration for this fic came from the story In Moments of Madness by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

**Beta: **Shai Lei

* * *

Chapter Three: He is still alive

Sasuke dropped the sketch book from his hands to the ground below and braced himself as he jumped off the edge of the brick wall and land in the knee high grassy plain. Searching the grounds, Sasuke picked up the book and ran along the inner wall looking for the opening in the ground. Slowing his pace as he reached the hole, he crouched down to sit at the very edge and prepared himself to jump again. But in that one glance he had at the front of the house, Sasuke stopped in his movements and looked at the front door. It was open and pried a foot from the door way leaving a strip of unlighted darkness that sent violent shivers of realization that someone was actually inside the house at this very moment.

The frightening melody was still faintly playing; filling Sasuke's curiosity over his fear. Getting to his feet, Sasuke slowly walked to the front of the house and up the steps to the white porch that expanded from one side of the plantation to the other. Reaching his hand up, he pushed the opened door farther away from him and stared into the empty lobby. The entire night of his previous visitation flashed before him and he backed away in a sharp reflex.

Gritting his teeth, he forced his legs to walk forward and through the open door. As brave as he was for that first step, he slid to his right and leaned his back against the front door that was still shut. He knew his heart was beating out of control like he also knew that what he was doing was an incredibly stupid idea. But he had to do it, it just felt right to have closure on his mind. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke lifted his shaky leg and started walking up the staircase, being as quiet as he possibly could.

As he climbed, he spotted big handprints on the railing that almost made his heart stop and his brain scream at him to run, but he shut his eyes and kept going. He was visibly shaking by the time he reached the top. The music was louder than it was outside so he looked to his right to the pink room hidden behind a slightly closed door that was outlined in a flickering light.

His sudden need for oxygen increased as he got closer and closer. Upon approaching the door, he held his breath as he set the sketch book down on the floor and lifted his hand to the door knob.

Pushing slightly, he opened the door until he saw him.

Standing there, back turned to him, and staring out the window was a man. His bright blond hair illuminated under the candle light that filled the entire room. Sasuke guessed that he was at least six feet tall. Upon hearing the door open, the man turned slightly and captured Sasuke with that gaze of cerulean pools that held a controlled and stoic look. In his hands was the music box opened and playing continuously without interruption.

Now that he could see his front, Sasuke saw that he was dressed in a plain white button up shirt untucked with its sleeved rolled to the elbows. His pants were plain black slacks with dress shoes to match. Despite his overall take in of the man, Sasuke found himself being drawn back into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke almost had a heart attack when the silence between them was broken. He almost made a run for it when what the man said registered in his head.

"How . . . How did you know my name?" he gave himself a mental slap for stuttering.

The man smirked and closed the music box. Sasuke didn't know whether the now dead silence made him feel better or worse. "I am not a mind reader." He said setting the music box on the window ledge, "But I did find this next to the staircase." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a laminated card and showed it to Sasuke.

It was his school ID. It must have fallen from his pocket when he fell backwards after Touya had tried breaking in looking for him a few days ago. "Here, you may have it back." Sasuke didn't make a move for the card as it was extended to him; he was too scared to, but when the man made a slight expression of rejection, Sasuke's legs loved of their own accord and he found himself three feet away from the blond haired man.

Sasuke tried to raise his left arm, but it gave a slight painful twinge in protest and he hesitated. The blond man didn't miss it.

Dropping the card, the taller man grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him flush again his hard body. Sasuke couldn't retreat back when his other hand had wrapped itself around his waist trapping his other arm. The man's head was inside the crook of his neck and shoulder and he could feel his shirt being pulled down.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but suddenly the man was as still as a statue when his scar was exposed.

"Damn." The whisper was so quiet, Sasuke almost missed it. "I did not realize I had hurt you that much." He spoke louder. "I had no intention of hurting others, but I could not help myself. I am deeply sorry, Sasuke." He kissed Sasuke's shoulder as he ended his apology. Sasuke tensed up and his face flushed as the man continuously laid small butterfly kisses to his scar, "H-Hey, st-stop it."

Suddenly he was let go and his arm dropped to his side. The man he taken a step back and folded his arms behind his back and looked down with a guilty look on his features. The beaten look the man had made Sasuke feel guilty. He wanted to tell the guy it was okay, when he suddenly realized something.

"Wait, I know you."

The man looked up. "You're him. You're that guy from the photo." Reaching behind him he grabbed at the only thing he had in his back pocket, his wallet. Opening it, he quickly searched for the photo he slipped into it and pulled it out. Unfolding it, he looked at the photo then gave it to the man in front of him, "You're Naruto."

Taking the creased photo, Naruto looked over the faces of it two occupants. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the woman beside him. He didn't speak as he turned towards the window and sat next to the music box and continued to stare at the woman in the picture.

Sasuke was curious beyond belief and the silence was killing him, but he had to be patient.

" . . . I was going to marry her." He finally spoke. "This was taken one week before our engagement, but it never happened."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as he recalled that day. "That man" he growled, "That coward. He destroyed the life I had. He stole my humanity and left a monster in its place." His eye's started to turn red from his anger, so Sasuke had to think of something to calm him down.

"Who was she?" he softly said.

A stupid question, but at least it worked. Naruto had relaxed when he thought of the woman in the picture. "Her name was Suki Haruna. She was my friend since when we were young. And when we became of age our parent had consent us into marriage." His eyes had a thoughtful glaze as he thought of her. That look gave Sasuke a slight twinge of jealousy, but he quickly shook it off, "My thoughts of friendship with her had changed into love when I had finally become a man at the age of thirteen, but when I had announced my love for her, she had rejected me and said she could not think of me more than a brother to her.

"I was saddened by her answer, but I continued on with my life with her by my side." He rubbed his thumb over her smiling face in the photo as he continued. "When the announcement of our wedding had reached our ears, my love for her had died away and I was as uncertain of the upcoming ceremony as she was. We had tried to think of it as a bond between good friends, but we both had known we would not be able to fulfill a promise of a child to our parents for my taste in love over the years had changed dramatically." He glanced up at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face had flushed briefly before he looked away and asked a different question. "So . . . what did you guys do?"

Smirking, Naruto continued, "We had no choice, but to go on with the wedding. My father had this plantation built for our wedding to take place and to raise our family. A week before the ceremony was to begin Mother had wanted a picture of Suki and me and so this was taken in the fall I believe." He gazed at the mansion behind the couple in the picture and saw the open fields and crops. "Looking at this photo makes me feel like none of this had ever happened. It saddens me greatly."

"This was her room wasn't it?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded, "Father had built this plantation under our demands and we wanted two separate rooms for ourselves although we had not told anyone of our reasons."

Sasuke didn't want to say it, but he couldn't help his curiosity. "I saw your room."

Naruto tensed, "Everything's broken and torn to shreds." Naruto stayed silent. Sasuke hesitated saying his next question, ". . . What happened?"

Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head controlling his hatred as he thought of the man as the answer to the spoken question. His teeth gritted together and his hands were clenched in fists. Sasuke bit his lip, looked around at what to do to calm him down. When nothing came to mind he slowly and quietly walked closer to the window, scooted the music box back, and took a seat. Naruto didn't seem to notice so Sasuke got braver and lightly touched Naruto's hand.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Looking ahead, Naruto sighed and looked at their touching hands and mirrored what Sasuke did with his free hand and softly grabbed Sasuke's in his own, "No. Curiosity is not a disease. I have no difficulty telling you what had happened here."

Sasuke waited patiently when Naruto was silent for a moment before he started. "It was the eve of our wedding when he came. Dead in the night, our door was beaten upon by a mad man. I had been the one to open the door and was immediately attacked. There were many men; I had fought off as many as I could stand, but soon they had over powered and detained me. Only then had I seen him stand over me with a smile of wickedness and gaze of pure madness. I would have never have guessed that Suki's own father would try to kill me. Suki had come down and started to demand an explanation.

"But her father paid no mind to her as they started to drag me out of the house. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of gunfire. My own father had heard of the blasphemy that was Suki's father and had come to our rescue with my mother in tow. He had taken down the men who confined me and shouted for me to return to our rooms and lock the doors. I did not want to leave my father to such a burden, but I had to protect Suki from her Father's madness. Taking her up the staircase, we fled to my room and bolted the door.

"She was in tears as she sat on my bed and wept into my shoulder. I had tried to comfort her, but I did not know what to say. Suddenly we heard the gunshot. And then another after it. It was when my bedroom door was broken in two that I realized they had murdered my parents in cold blood. I had fought them once more, but this time I did not succeed as one man had Suki's head to his barrel. Her father had no care for her as he put his focus upon me. He had spoken of a serum that would as he said 'change our future forever'. He had said he had made a breakthrough in his science that would give us everlasting life and he needed someone to be his experimental subject. He told me he had watched me grow into the perfect size for his experiment. He wanted to be closer to me so he devised the plan for Suki's and my marriage. That way he could be as close as he ever wanted. Suki stared at her father in absolute horror.

"I had refused him, but he told me it did not matter because I had no choice in the affair." Naruto looked to the floor in annoyance, "Once more, I was held against my will as he steadily injected me with something." He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, "The pain was unbearable. I could feel it flow through my veins. Suki's screams mirrored my own while I withered in agony as the virus had reached my heart and spread across my body. Soon, my breath had died and my eyesight had gone. I was dead.

"Then suddenly, I had awoken in a damp cell. Water was everywhere and in front of me was a gate. The most strange and massive barred gate I have ever laid my eyes upon. I had not seen anything, but heard. The heaviest of breathing was distinct as I had walked closer, but I was thrown back as a mighty roar had sung.

"I was indeed frightened, but I confronted him none the less."

"Him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at his counterpart and gave a smile. "Kyuubi." He continued, "Kyuubi was his answer as when I had asked. He said he was my better half, but also my rage. He had promised me power and great strength if he opened the gate before me. I told him that I am not in need of such power. He disagreed. He summoned the night of the attack on our home in front of me. I can still picture it even to this moment, the look in his eyes; the murder of my parents; the fear in Suki's face, all of it. Kyuubi had spoken in such vengeance and bloodlust; he had me entranced by his cunning words. I wanted that man dead by my hands; I wanted him to pay for his sins, and to suffer for what he had done." Sasuke's thoughts had gone immediately to the gray haired man inside his own body and couldn't help but notice how similar their personalities were.

Naruto's face twisted into anger as he stood, letting go of Sasuke's hand and continued, "I opened the gate and allowed his dark magic to consume me. When I had opened my eyes, I could still hear Suki's cries of despair and still feel the pressure of the men holding me down. My lungs had inhaled of their own accord. When I had begun to breathe, my muscles burned with power and my senses came to back to my mind as I had recalled what only happened minutes ago. More pressure had been forced on my person as I had grown angrier and had thrashed at them feeling a strength I had never before. When I had seen Suki flee from her captors frozen hands, I had lashed out after each men in the room. Each one fell to my strength, but then I heard Kyuubi's voice inside my head. 'Bite him' he said. So I had. When I had bitten him, it was like time had stopped. The taste was invigorating as you know; I wanted more. The survivors had fled out the door, but Suki's father had stayed to watch his experiment at work. When I had bled the man dry I had looked to the source of hatred. He stood there in mockery staring at me full of smug and arrogance. It made me sick. I had lashed out to him to drain him of his blood but he denied me as he used his science once again to paralyze me. My bloodlust increased, and so did my anger for being shorn of their blood.

"When we had reached the end of the staircase I saw my parents lying on the floor, my mother's body over my fathers. I could not fathom my rage for the man who killed them and seeing their lifeless corpse's had me groaning in pitiful agony. On the edge of the staircase was a door that I had never seen before. It led to underground tunnels in which one ended in a cemented cell. Suki's father had been cautious not to harm me as they lay me down on the bed and backed away."

Naruto paused in his story with a blank expression on his features. ". . . His last words to me were 'I will see you in the next life my son'. When the drug had worn off I tried so desperately to escape, but to no avail. As the days went by I found myself slipping ever so slowly into madness as my hunger drove me insane. I couldn't afford to lose my mind. I tried to focus on other things, think of others to die down my hunger. That cell was my imprisonment, but used it as my practice field. I trained for so long I had lost track of how many years went by. Soon I had felt my body weakening from the deprivation of blood. I lie on the floor and closed my eyes waiting for death to come and take me, but it never did." Naruto paused slightly, "You know the rest."

Sasuke didn't know what to say as he sat on the window ledge in complete silence.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally spoke. "What they had done to me was cruel and unforgivable. What I had done to you was just the same."

Sasuke stayed quiet. Not confirming it nor denying it.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked up at Naruto's steady face, "I want to take responsibility and care for you for as long as you will have me."

Sasuke still hadn't said anything and he still doesn't know what to say now. He wanted to know what was going to happen to him, but at the same time he didn't, he just wanted it all to go away and never come back. But now things are different, he had someone to help him understand at least what to expect in the future.

"I can't."

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden answer. "May I ask why?"

Sasuke looked away, "I can't . . . _don't_; I don't want to drink blood."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You have not drunk blood yet?"

"No and I don't want to."

"I must ask you to reconsider."

"No." Sasuke said as he stood; he hated this conversation, "You may have accepted that you're no longer a human being, but as far as I'm concerned my heart is still beating!"

Hurt ran across Naruto's face before irritation and persistence took over. Using his nails, Naruto scratched deeply into his wrist and offered it to Sasuke who looked at it in horror and disgust. "If you will baby yourself from others then you may take mine."

"What! No, get the hell away from me!" Sasuke tried to budge past the man in front of him, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and held him steady. "Let go of me!" Sasuke pulled and hit Naruto on the chest as he tried to escape. Growling Naruto cupped his lips over the wound on his arm and sucked in as much blood as he could before pulling Sasuke closer to him and pressing his lips to his own in a sealed kiss.

Sasuke had pulled away to shout a protest, but was immediately pulled back against the blond this time with his mouth wide open. Naruto opened his mouth and pushed all the contents into Sasuke using his tongue and tried to force it down his throat.

As soon as that sweet and tangy taste touched his taste buds, Sasuke froze up eyes wide open staring at Naruto. Painful silent seconds went by until Sasuke's throat started to swallow what was offered to him and having that feeling of the warm red substance run down his throat made Sasuke snap. He started to kiss back.

Pushing his face as close to Naruto's as possible and shoving his own tongue inside his orifice, he milked Naruto of every last drop of blood he had before he couldn't taste any more. When Sasuke pulled back to breathe, he stared at Naruto with a glazed and lustful look in his now blood red eyes.

Naruto didn't have time to speak before Sasuke tackled him to the floor and captured his lips in a kiss again. Moving his leg over Naruto's, Sasuke straddled him and wove his fingers through Naruto's silky blond locks. Growling in his throat, Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled back hard. Sasuke's only reaction was a keen moan of pleasure as he arched up against Naruto.

Naruto moved up with Sasuke only to nip and suck on the pale flesh of his jaw line. Sasuke started to grind his hips into Naruto's when he felt those teeth bite at his neck. Sasuke whined when Naruto stopped to pull down his shirt for more room and when his scar was pinched between Naruto's jaws, Sasuke snapped out of his lust and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

Shocked at what he was doing, Sasuke jumped off of Naruto's lap and back into the farthest wall away from the man on the floor. His eyes, still red, stared wide-eyed at Naruto who calmly stood and stared at Sasuke as if nothing was wrong.

"What . . . What did you do to me?" Sasuke croaked.

Naruto didn't know which part his smaller counterpart was talking about, but he figured what the boy was talking about and sighed. "I have saved you. You need to understand you cannot just leave this alone. This is a serious matter that will not permit you to live a normal life any longer. I told you I wish to take responsibility and I will not let you come to harm by anything, even if it is yourself. You will hate me, I understand. Your family will mourn for your loss, but it is a price that is unavoidable for their safety."

"But I can't leave! I-I . . ." he trailed off. What did he have? He had no family. No life outside his apartment. He had no relatives anywhere else in the world. He had no friends except, "Hinata."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Hinata?"

Sasuke bit his lip, "She's . . . she's been my friend ever since we were little."

Naruto hadn't said anything, silently telling him to continue. Sasuke was uncomfortable telling this to a man he just met, but if he didn't he might not see Hinata ever again. " . . . A few months ago, my family was murdered. When the government came for me, she used every asset from her family to save me from going to the orphanage. Eventually they gave me a deal that if I went to school to and stay out of trouble, they'd let me stay under her father's supervision, but since I'm not part of her family I had to have my own place. She visited me every day, she pleaded with her father to attend the same school as me. She's always been there for me."

Naruto stared at the look on Sasuke's face as he whispered the end of his story. Walking to the smaller boy, he pulled him to his chest and petted his hair in comfort, " . . . I am sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched his hands, "I don't want to leave her, not now."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "Something has happened?"

Sasuke was silent as he turned his head against Naruto's chest, "She became blind this morning."

Guilt had grabbed Naruto by the heart and squeezed. "Please, she's all I have left." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while and it killed Sasuke inside for every passing second.

"It will hurt you," Naruto stated as he looked down at the raven hair in his fingers, "to be away from her."

Sasuke gave a small nod. Naruto lifted his chin with a gentle finger, "Would you protest if I say you _may _see her, but under my supervision."

Sasuke jumped at the chance. "No! No, I won't!-,"

Naruto pressed a finger to Sasuke's mouth quieting him, "You are still a newborn, Sasuke. Your thirst for blood is far greater than my own and I do not think you want to burden your friend Hinata with this curse." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto smiled at the eager face, "There is little light outside. Do you wish to see her tonight before we start your instruction?" Sasuke hesitated; he didn't know how she was going to react if he told her everything. It would be rough, but he had to tell her now. "Yes. I want to see her." Naruto smiled as he backed away with an arm extended to the door, "Lead the way."

Sasuke gave a small grin as he pushed off the wall and ran out the door and down the stairs. When he dashed through the open door and the night air hit his face, Sasuke realized how fast he was going and how tired his legs were already. Almost a block before they reached Hinata's neighborhood Sasuke stopped to take a breath, but the soreness of his legs made him fall forward into Naruto's arms.

Naruto chuckled at the tired boy, "It will come naturally to you soon, do not worry." Sasuke glared at his savor and pushed himself up. Preparing himself, Sasuke dashed as fast as he could, Naruto easily following behind until he reached the right house.

Naruto gazed at the house in wonder, "This design is exquisite. Are they part of a royal family?" he asked, but his question went unheard as the boy next to him was bent over trying to catch his breath; Naruto couldn't help but laugh again.

"How . . . How do you . . . do it?" Sasuke wheezed.

Naruto rubbed his back and smiled, "The trick is not to breathe."

Groaning, Sasuke straightened up and started walking around the house to Hinata's balcony window. Looking up at it he tried to find a way to climb up there, "You can jump."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was smiling at the distance, "What?"

"Jump. Now that you have fresh blood inside you, your abilities are heightened. The strength you have in your legs is more powerful now then it has ever been." Sasuke cringed slightly when he remembered what happened only a few moments ago. Looking up at the railing he concentrated and pushed off the ground as hard as he could.

The feeling could be matched with the sensation of flying in the air. Sasuke's heart fluttered at how high he was off the ground until his feet touched the railing. He tried to lean forward, but his foot slipped beneath him and he fell backwards. He shout was cut off when a hand reached out and grabbed his shirt to pull him back. He fought back a bright blush to his cheeks when he was embraced in Naruto's arms so close to his smiling face. His blush had won over his face as he remembered what else had happened only moments ago. Naruto chuckled as he released his capture.

Shaking his head to get rid of his blush, Sasuke walked over to the glass door and lightly knocked. He heard a soft voice on the other side of the door that called him in. "Hinata?"

"Sasuke?" Hinata sat up in her bed; her gaze did not meet him as he entered. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I came to see you. I had some things to tell you today, but I wanted to tell you in private." Hinata nodded before she smiled, "Please don't be shy. You can come in too."

Sasuke raised a brow before he remembered he didn't come here alone. "Forgive me, but I could not permit myself entry in the presence of a lady in her dwelling." Naruto said as he entered through the balcony door.

"You're sweet. What's your name?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed, "May ask who I am in the pleasure of addressing?"

Hinata snickered at the formality, "My name's Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto faltered, "Hyuuga? You are a descendent of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata nodded. Naruto bowed his head in respect, "I am honored to be in your presence, my lady."

Hinata smiled and turned to Sasuke, "I like him."

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, he's kind of old fashioned. So about what I had to tell you, Hinata, will you promise me you'll hear everything I have to tell you before you say anything?"

"Of course, Sasuke." Hinata made herself comfortable as she offered the two chairs next to her bed to the two boys in her room. Once he was settled Sasuke began his story starting with this morning at school. Hinata closed her eyes as she listened picturing every detail in her head as he went on. She laughed as she pictured his face when he ditched school.

When he explained about the soda he drank, Hinata pointed out the same thing had happened at the hospital. Naruto had wanted to explain, but a look from Sasuke had kept him quiet, for now. Then he continued to tell her about trailing the Gang of Seven and how he had been lead into a trap. Hearing Sasuke had been beaten by a group of thugs made Naruto's blood boil. He let out a low growl as he pictured them dead at his feet, but the thought was broken when Sasuke's shoulder touched his as he continued.

He told her about his encounter with his so-called demon. Hinata had snapped her head up at what he was saying, Naruto didn't miss it. Then he continued on about his fight with them and how he had escaped and run here to see her. When he finished, he waited for Hinata's reaction. What he got was unexpected.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them anymore." She smiled. Sasuke stared at her as did Naruto. She was taking this much better than he had expected.

"So, you're not, you know, freaked out?" Hinata smiled again.

"Well, I am a little surprised by it all. But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

She smiled in their direction, "Naruto-san."

"Yes, my lady?"

She giggled into her hand, "Are you two in love?"

Sasuke reeled back and stuttered, "W-What! That's what you're worried about?"

"Are you?"

"No!" "Yes."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto his face in utter confusion while Hinata giggled, "Naruto-san?"

"I do love Sasuke, my lady."

Sasuke jumped to his feet, "What? I only met you a few hours ago!"

Naruto smiled as he calmly spoke, "Where I hail from Sasuke, we choose our brides based on our first meeting or if we are joined by an arranged marriage. I am a man of stubbornness, and I will pursue what I desire." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave him a sincere gaze in his eyes, "If it takes my entire life, I will wait for you."

Hinata swooned, "How romantic!"

Sasuke sat back down with his head in his hands as he tried to hide his now red and burning face, grumbling softly about being called a bride. Naruto chuckled at his raven's antics, but he looked past him to the smiling girl in the bed. Standing up he walked over to the other side and kneeled beside her, "My lady, if I may be so bold."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "You are not behaving as Sasuke had predicted, because you have heard this story before, haven't you?"

Hinata had lowered her gaze down, but kept the smile on her face. "Yes, I have." This time it was Sasuke's turn to snap his head up. "You have?" Hinata nodded and patted the blankets next to her. When she felt her bed sink in, she began her own story.

* * *

_"C'mon, Hizashi!" a boy cried._

_Running up the hill after his brother, the long, brown haired boy named Hizashi panted and groaned, "Hiashi, when will you tell me where on Earth we're going?"_

_Hiashi turned to his twin brother and grinned, "I told you, it's a surprise!"_

_Hizashi groaned as he ran the rest of the way up the hill. Bending at his knees, Hizashi panted to get lost air into his lungs while his brother laughed at his unfit twin. "You need to get out more Hizashi." He joked._

_"Sh-Shut up, it's not my fault." He whined. Hiashi stopped laughing and looked at his brother with a worried look on his features. They had just discovered about their fathers viral condition that kept him bedridden for months. Now, Hizashi was showing signs of becoming ill from their family's curse._

_Remembering what they were here for, Hiashi's smile made its way back up to face and pulled his brothers arm, "C'mon, get up, we're here!" Hizashi opened his eyes and looked up over the hill they stood on and gazed down. "Wow." He whispered in awe._

_The view overlooked the entire countryside and farms. The mountains in the far distance bounced the sunlight over to the grassland to make it more beautiful and luscious in color. The farmer's decoration of their lands in symmetry was fantastic to look at. It was breath-taking. A tear made its way to Hizashi's eye as he took in every detail before him. "Hiashi." He spoke so low. He was at a loss for words at what his brother showed him._

_"I just wanted to show you this before . . ." he gritted his teeth as he trailed off. Unexpectedly, he was tackled to the ground by his crying little brother. "Thank you! Thank you, so much Hiashi! It's beautiful!" his lips quivered as he smiled into his brother's shoulder. Hiashi laughed as he hugged his brother and got to his legs, "C'mon, let's go, there's one more place I want you to see."_

_Grabbing his brother's hand, Hiashi guided Hizashi forward down the other side of the hill to lead him into a dirt road that led into a small forest with lightly leaf decorated trees allowing sunlight to shine through the small openings lighting their pathway._

_"How did you find this place Hiashi?" Hizashi asked as he gazed at the trees surrounding him. Hiashi shrugged, "I heard about it from one of the maids. She said that her boyfriend took her to this place and proposed to her."_

_"I don't blame her for praising it. It's absolutely stunning!" he said, but spotting something in the corner of his eye and he paused in his steps._

_Stopping as well, Hiashi turned to his brother and looked at where he was looking, "What are you looking at?" he asked trying to find what caught his brother's interest._

_"That." Hizashi pointed at a small opening in the high wall of green vines that aligned the pathway the two boys were on. "Do you see that?" Hizashi walked over to the vine wall and pried away some of it to reveal a broken wooden fence. Hiashi walked over to it and peered between the two broken planks. "Hey, there's a big house on the other side!" he declared as he pried his way through._

_"H-Hey, wait. Are you sure we should go in? What if we get in trouble with the people who live there?" He tried to grab his brother's arm. Hiashi backed away with a grin on his face. "Aw, c'mon, no one probably lives there anyway. Don't you wanna go inside?" Hizashi swallowed as he looked from his brother to the giant house towering behind him. He had never seen a house like this before and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "M-Maybe we could . . . just a peak." He said stepping through the wooden opening._

_Hiashi laughed at his brother as he turned and led the way to the white plantation._

_"This place is creepy, Hiashi. Let's go back home." Hizashi said as he cowered behind his older brother._

_"It's not _that_ bad." He said as he wandered through the kitchen._

_"Are you crazy! This place is covered with dust, and spider webs, and, and-!"_

_"Calm down its okay." Hiashi patted his brother's hand in comfort. "I'm right here and nothing's going to happen to you. Not while I'm here." Hizashi swallowed and nodded briefly before following his brother through the kitchen to the den that was covered with dust and webs. Both boys stared at the animal's heads hanging in wonder. Hizashi started to shake as he took in the wide, glossy eyes unblinking as they stared ahead. "Wow." Hiashi whispered as he walked ahead leaving Hizashi by the door._

_"W-Wait, don't go over there! What if they bite?"_

_"They're dead, how could they bite me?"_

_"Well, what if they fall on you or something?" Hiashi walked over to the nearest wall and kicked it. The moose head above him jiggled but stayed in place as dust particles rained down onto the floor. Hiashi stood underneath it and stared. "See? It's no big deal, nothing's going to happen."_

_"Hello boys."_

_Hizashi screamed in a high pitch voice deprived of puberty and ran to his brother. Behind him was a tall man in a tuxedo smiling at them with a creepy look in his eyes. "May I ask what you two youngsters are doing here?" Hiashi swallowed to wet his dry throat and choked out his answer._

_"E-Exploring." He said._

_The man's smile widened and walked forward. "Now, I must intervene. I wouldn't want you two to be hurt, you see. This place is _haunted_."_

_Both boys jumped in fear, "H-Haunted?" Hizashi stared wide-eyed at the towering man._

_The strange man's smile never faltered, "Yes, legend has it that this house used to belong to one of the most respected families in all of Japan. But one day the Prince became hysterical and insane that he killed his entire family." The twins were shaking and holding each other in fear at what they were hearing. "The legend says that somewhere underneath this mansion, lays the beast of what the Prince had become." He emphasized with a dramatic haunt in his voice._

_Both boys screamed and made a run for the kitchen. Making their way past the strange man, Hizashi tripped over something and fell into the red haired man. "Whoa there. Careful young one." He smiled; Hizashi gave a shaky nod and started to get up when, "Ouch!"_

_He pulled away and looked at his arm in pain. "What's wrong? You didn't get hurt did you?" the man hid a smirk. Hizashi rolled up his sleeve and found a small hole lightly bleeding, "I must have hit my ar-,"_

_"Hizashi! Where are you!" he heard his brother call._

_"Ah, coming!" he called back. Turning to the red haired man, he bowed his head. "Thank you for catching me."_

_Raising his hand nonchalant, as if it was no big deal, the man watched the brown haired boy run through the kitchen and out the dining room door to his awaiting brother. "No, thank you for coming." He gave a chuckle._

* * *

Hinata fiddled with the stitching on her bedspread as she continued, "Years later, my Uncle Hizashi was starting to feel better and he still had his eye sight when he was twenty four." Her face casted downward, "Then when his wife had died leaving him with their only son, my cousin Neji, he started to hallucinate. He started to see things in his sleep, things he called a Demon. His demon wanted him to eat his son and feast on every living being that came his way."

Naruto was facing the wall as he sat on Hinata's bed. He was silent as she spoke of her deceased uncle, but his silence didn't stop the darkening of his ocean blue eyes.

"One day he said that he was visited by the same red haired man that he and my father had met in the mansion. The man had told him that he was selling a special medication that represses bad dreams, dark thoughts, and hallucinations. All incredibly similar to what was happening to him. He was hesitant at first, but had taken them despite our warnings not to eat them. He was desperate." She whispered.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly and started to shake, "After a few months he passed away from heart failure. The doctors had said that his body was put through so much pain and so much stress that his heart eventually gave out." Hinata gave a sad filled sigh.

"At his funeral, my father had told Neji that he promised to take care of him as his own and that's how he became my Ani." She smiled thoughtfully.

Sasuke sat staring at his hands in deep thought, "What did that guy look like? How did he find your uncle? Nothing makes sense!"

"Did he say his name?"

Hinata turned her head to Naruto who was still staring at the wall with a menacing glare. Putting a finger to her lips she thought hard with a frown on her features. "Um, it started with an 'S'." Naruto's hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Sebastian." he growled.

Hinata gave a small grunt in recollection, "Yes that was it. Sebastian Haruna." she said.

Sasuke stood up and stared out the window wide-eyed with fear, "Then, that guy . . . was Suki's father. That means . . ."

Naruto growled menacingly in his throat, "He is still alive."

* * *

And that's the end of the show! :D I hope you guys liked how I portrayed Naruto! And again I'm sorry for Sasuke's OOC. I'm tryin' to get him to appear more normal Uke-ish, while Naruto is the more serious Seme-ish type.

**Hi, guys! My name is Shai Lei. And I am Bookoholic's Beta. I just wanted to say Hi and hope you guys like Book's stories! ****(To be honest she begged on her knees for me to look over her work. :) ) ****I'm not on because I don't really write stories, but I do love to read. So I hope I can get to know all you writer's out there and one day see you guys publish a story of your own. :) With or without the pornography, doesn't matter to me. To be honest, Book's turning ****me**** into a Yaoi fanatic. :) Well, that's all from me. ****I ramble a lot,****sorry about that.**** Good luck with your writing!**

Thank you my dearest love!

Shai Lei everybody!_ *whistles and applause*_

Read and review! X) We crave your opinions!


	4. Reality is finally sinking in

Okay, I am really disappointed with myself here. I tried to write again, but I'm embarrassed to say that college got in the way along with family feuds and my sister's wedding coming up that I have to plan because, wouldn't you know it, I'm the maid of honor. So I really hadn't had the time to write anything at all, but now all feuds are almost settled and my sis is helpin' me out with this maid of honor thing. I'm gonna write until at least one of my other stories are done. This story is gonna be very long, so I doubt it's this one.

_**Please don't be mad at Book. She's my college colleague and I've seen how hard she was working at her studies so don't be hard on her. As her Beta I take some of the blame for her stories not getting done as well, but what can you do as college students. Most of you know of the life right? So you understand some. Please forgive us! We still love all of you and hope you still read her stories.**_

When college becomes manageable, I promise that I will work on them as much as I possibly can and publish as soon as it's finished even if it's at four in the morning. I hope not, but you get the point.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c The inspiration for this fic came from the story In Moments of Madness by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

**Beta: Shai Lei**

* * *

Chapter Four: TITLE

"You need to focus more, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned as she blew his bang out of his face and stared at the stupid tree in front of him.

After the talk with Hinata, Naruto had heard footsteps approaching her door. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Sasuke and bolted out the balcony door and slid alongside the house outside. Neji had come upstairs because he had heard some commotion in Hinata's room. When he opened the door, Hinata was sitting there smiling at him asking what was wrong, but he assured her it was nothing and said he was off to bed. She bid him goodnight and waited for his footsteps to pause across the hallway and enter a room. When his door had shut, Sasuke had walked back inside and sat on her bed.

He thanked her for listening to him and told her he had to go and she needed to get some rest. Hinata didn't want him to leave, but Sasuke promised he'd be back in the morning. It was, after all, the weekend tomorrow. Nodding as she pouted sadly, she bid them goodnight and waited for the sounds of their steps to recede before she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep.

After Sasuke had led them out of Hinata's neighborhood, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and declared he had to start his instruction to control his new untouched power. Sasuke was hesitant at first, but let Naruto lead him to a small, but thick forest. The trees would act like targets and the forest would sound proof their actions. "Perfect." Naruto stated.

Currently, Naruto is trying to instruct Sasuke on how to control his new strength. When Naruto had demonstrated, he had merely jabbed his flat, outward hand at the trunk and had made a clean stab right in the middle. Sasuke stared at how simple it looked and how, remarkably, Naruto's hand had come out unscathed. Turning to the tree on his right, he looked from his hand to the thick base of the tree and tried to push away his lingering doubt. Loading his arm back he struck forward intent to succeed, but that lingering doubt came back and lost his concentration. His hand had met the trunk, but his fingers broke on impact. Sasuke cried out as he shook his hand of the pain.

Naruto coughed to subdue a laugh and approached his pupil. Taking the injured hand gently, Naruto lifted Sasuke's chin and stared into his eyes that held subconscious tears from the sharp sting in his hand. Smiling lightly, Naruto brought the injured hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it while keeping Sasuke enchanted with his gaze. "No more doubt, Sasuke. You are stronger than you know. You have to trust yourself of that. Try again." When he released Sasuke's hand the pain was gone. Sasuke was astonished as he stared at his hand, "Did you-,"

Laughing lightly, Naruto shook his head, "Your body is adapting to its immortal stage Sasuke. Broken bones are nothing."

Getting up, Sasuke clenched his hand tightly and found it didn't hurt in the slightest. Turning to the tree again, he inhaled then released and stood still. Naruto watched him not far away. Taking his newly recovered hand, he repeated his actions and focused hard. Pushing his muscles hard he struck the tree as hard as he could and then froze in surprise and utter shock. The tree had broken in half and was flung several feet away crashing to the forest floor.

Sasuke was dumbstruck at what he just did. Naruto walked up behind him, chuckling, "And that was with just your fingers. Now that we've seen your strength, it's time to learn how to control it." Sasuke said nothing as he nodded and was pulled away from his handy work to another tree a few feet away.

Several trees lay scattered across the ground as the cause of their demise stood bent over panting harshly from working for three hours straight. Sasuke's arms hurt as did his fingers. Naruto was sitting on a broken stump watching Sasuke take a breather. Glancing through the spaces the trees allowed him, Naruto saw the sun was rising over the horizon. Standing up, he walked over to Sasuke and rubbed his back, "Training is done for tonight Sasuke. It is time for rest."

"Wait, j-just one more." Sasuke forced his body to straighten up and walk towards his next target. Naruto didn't say anything as he stood by and let Sasuke try again. Winding his arm back, Sasuke tried to focus on the blurring tree not two feet in front of him and put whatever he had left into his arm. Unfortunately, that meant the strength in his legs. Naruto caught him before he even hit the dirt.

Sasuke was passed out in his teacher's arms and softly snoring. Naruto deemed this moment as adorable and hoisted Sasuke into his arms as if he was carrying his bride. He didn't know where Sasuke was living so he headed back to the plantation.

The door was wide open as they left it and Naruto stood silent listening for intruders, hearing none, he lifted Sasuke up the stairs and into the first guest room he saw. Adjusting Sasuke in one hand, he lifted the covers away and gently laid Sasuke on the bedspread. Covering him under the quilt, Naruto stepped back and stared at Sasuke with a gentle smile before retreating out of the room. As he made his way down the stairs, he had wondered what time it was and what he could feed on. As he thought that, he realized his throat wasn't crying for thirst. Clearing his throat, he felt again and was amazed at how content he was at the moment. He was sure he would be thirsty after a day, but he felt nothing.

He tried to recall the last drink he had taken and that was when he had bitten Sasuke. _Come to think of it. _Naruto thought, _I had only bitten him once and only for a very short amount of time. When I saw the door open, I felt relief for freedom and ran to it, my thirst forgotten. After two hundred years, my thirst is quenched with only one bite. _Naruto looked up the stairs to the closed door where Sasuke was sleeping.

* * *

"_Sasuke."_

_That voice. _

"_Sasuke."_

_He knew that voice._

"_Sasuke." _

_So familiar._

"_Sasuke. RUN!"_

The tan covering of the bed was flung forward as Sasuke shot up, breathing hard, and eyes wide and alert. Scanning the room, he was confused about where he was and got out of the covers and sat at the edge of the bed. Wiping the sweat from his brow he sighed and scanned the room again. It was one of the guest's rooms in the old plantation where he found Naruto. Getting up to his feet, Sasuke walked over to the door and peeked out into the hall.

A small wave of a wonderful scent hit his nose and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. Hurrying down the stairs, Sasuke turned to his left through the living room into the dining room. Everything was still covered with sheets and dust as he passed them by but barely gave them notice as he entered the kitchen. The first thing he spotted was Naruto. His back was to Sasuke and it sounded like he was pouring something into a small canister. Naruto was the source of the smell and Sasuke walked closer to see what he was doing.

"What is that?" he asked.

Naruto didn't flinch as he calmly turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke nodded, but his eyes were on the silver canister. "How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"A little thirsty." Sasuke's eyes were still on the canister. Naruto handed the canteen to Sasuke watching his face very closely. "Here, try this."

Sasuke took the open canister and took a whiff. The smell was invigorating and he subconsciously licked his lips. Taking a sip, Sasuke almost moaned before he chugged the entire thing. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes changed from black to red as he drank. When he was finished, Sasuke set the canteen down on the counter and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. When he looked at his hand, Sasuke stopped and stared at the red streak on his skin. Taking his two fingers he put them in his mouth and pulled them out only to prove what he was thinking.

"What the hell did you make me drink?"

"I did not make you do anything. You had drunk it on your own accord."

"You . . . what was it?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Naruto studied Sasuke's panicked face before he answered softly, "Blood."

Sasuke backed away; his breathing was slowly becoming erratic and harsh. "You made me drink someone else's blood? That's sick!"

Naruto started to follow his steps, hands raised, as he tried to calm Sasuke down, "No, Sasuke. It was not another's blood that you drank, it was my own."

Sasuke backed into the wall counter and looked past Naruto to the kitchen knife lying on the counter behind him, tip covered in blood. Eyes widening, Sasuke looked back at Naruto, but started to panic as his handsome face got covered by a flash of dead bodies littering the floor. Dashing to his right, Sasuke ran out the kitchen door as fast as he could. Naruto called out to him, but he ignored it and pushed his legs harder. Ripping the front door open, he ran across the field of grass to the planked walls ahead and jumped.

Not used to the height of his jumps, he faltered on his landing, but got up and kept running. The street was just ahead and his apartment wasn't that far if he could avoid Naruto for a while then he wouldn't find out where he lived. He kept running as he looked behind him, Naruto wasn't following him. He felt a small pang of disappointment and guilt, but it went away when he heard a car horn in his ear.

All he saw was a silver bumper and a driver's panicked face, before he was hit. The car swerved to the side and into the next lane before it came to a stop, but Sasuke kept going as he felt his body fly through the air with something hard wrapped around him as he fell and rolled down the steep ditch and into a small stream. When he slowly opened his eyes, he looked up and saw nothing but blue.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked away with a frown and nodded. Naruto didn't let go, he only pulled Sasuke in tighter. "Sasuke, I am sorry that I had tricked you. I did not want to, but I could not see another way." Sasuke didn't answer, but tried to get out of Naruto's grip. Naruto only held on tighter, "Please listen to me Sasuke."

"No! I don't want to listen to you! Let go of me! Now!" Naruto didn't budge.

"I am not letting you go Sasuke. Not until you listen." Sasuke started to struggle and with his hands wet from the water they were lying in, Naruto tried to hold on as best as he could without hurting the boy in his arms. Sasuke kicked and thrashed, but the blond man wouldn't let him go. Growing tired, Sasuke stopped and glared at the soft blue eyes, "Stop staring at me like that! Stop looking at me like you love me."

"But I d-,"

"No, you don't! You don't know anything about me! Stop living in the fucking past! People don't do that shit anymore! People don't love someone after they just met them! And people don't marry someone at sixteen! It's fucking illegal!

As Sasuke ranted, Naruto started to smile and chuckle making Sasuke look up and glare at his captor. "What! What's so fucking funny!"

"Nothing, you are adorable."

It shouldn't have, but Sasuke's anger softly deflated at that comment and his glare became less threatening as his cheeks flushed and he turned away. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on his temple. "Stop it." Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him as he kissed him again. Sasuke didn't struggle as he was bombarded with butterfly kisses on his head and cheek. When Naruto stopped, Sasuke looked up at him with a defeated look, "What do you want from me?" he asked softly.

"I want you to live." Sasuke knew what he was talking about.

"What if_ this_ makes life not worth living for?"

Naruto's features softened, "You are the only one who knows what struggles lie in wait for us and that is why I wish to marry you. That is why I want to plan the rest of my life showing you what is worth in this life." Sasuke swallowed to relax his restricting throat. He almost believed that love at first sight was real, but Naruto was born in a different time then he was and it was the norm for him. Sasuke didn't want to marry a guy he had just met. Not yet anyway. After the whole hearted love confession from Naruto, Sasuke couldn't look into those ocean depth eyes of his. He tried to find any sort of words to say, but the warmth from Naruto's body wasn't helping his already flushed face.

"Naruto," he started, "I don't want to marry you."

The heartbreaking sound that Naruto made, made Sasuke flinch and look up, "I mean not right now. I'm too young to marry someone, especially someone I just met."

"Then may I still show that I love you without marriage."

"What do you mean?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke's raised eye brow until his captive's face turned red and shook vigorously, "No! Not even that. That can't happen until I turn eighteen." Sasuke flushed.

"But you will never become eighteen." Sasuke looked back into Naruto's eyes with a confused expression. "What? What are you talking about?" Naruto readjusted his arms from his loose hold to hold Sasuke tighter incase he ran again. "Sasuke, you have seen my face in the photograph. I have not aged in over two hundred years. When the curse fully sets on you, you will age with knowledge and maturity, but your face will stay the same as mine does."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he took that information in. He knew that Naruto hadn't aged since the night he died, and the realization that he won't age at all either wasn't that big of a bad shock on his part. "It's . . . okay I guess. I mean I never would've looked forward to seeing myself as a grandpa and I don't want to see myself with a wrinkly bald spots, so it could be a good thing."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise before he started laughing. Not expecting that reaction Sasuke got angry and glared at the blond, "What's so funny now?"

"You are simply astounding!" he grinned.

Sasuke still held his glare at the grinning blond before he noticed they haven't moved since they tumbled down the ditch. "Naruto, can we go? I'm soaked." Naruto still smiled at the thought of a drenched Sasuke, before he touched his forehead to the smaller boy, "You will not run away?" he asked.

Sasuke's face held embarrassment and guilt as he shook his head, "No."

Releasing his hold, Naruto sat up and held Sasuke to his feet. They were both drowned in their wet clothes and they shared a small laugh before Naruto picked at his white shirt and raised his hand. Suddenly a strong breeze swept along the ditch and twisted around Naruto and himself making their hair blow out of their faces. Sasuke watched in utter amazement as his and Naruto's clothes became dry within seconds. When Naruto dropped his hand, the wind disappeared just like that. "What was that!" Sasuke stared at his now dry clothes.

"It is something I will teach you about at another time." Naruto extended his hand for Sasuke to take. "Did you want to see Lady Hyuuga this morning?"

"You know, you can call her Hinata, she wouldn't care in the slightest." He said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and got pulled up the dirt hill. "I cannot be so formal with an honorable family. It is abnormal for me."

As they reached the top of the ditch, they saw flashing police lights and people gathered around the t-boned car that almost hit Sasuke. Naruto stared at the crushed cars and the flashing lights on the police cruiser. "Are these automobiles, Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah, they're called cars." Naruto was astonished. Being locked away for two hundred years had really deprived him of what was going on in the world. "When I was a boy I had known that there were machines that could transport you place to place and I had heard rumors of those machines becoming portable; automobiles as they called them. I had never imagined Karl Benz had actually done it, amazing."

Sasuke stared at Naruto wondering if he was serious or not. "You really didn't know what these were?" Naruto shook his head as he gazed at the dented silver Volkswagen Phaeton and the totaled black Nissan Armada. Sasuke watched how Naruto stared fascinated by what was an everyday occurrence to him. It was then that he got an idea.

"C'mon, let's go get Hinata and then I want to take you somewhere."

Pulling his eyes away from the car wreck, Naruto showed his confusion as he let Sasuke pull him away from the scene, "Oh? May I ask where we will be going?"

"The Public Library."

* * *

Hinata was having a hard time keeping her face calm as she walked along side Sasuke down the sidewalk, laptop strapped around her shoulders and holding his arm as he directed her. "So," she snorted, "You really haven't heard of a car before?"

Naruto wasn't finding the situation very hysterical as his two counterparts. "No, I have not before this morning." Sasuke and Hinata shared a look before snickering into their hands. Naruto glared at the two of them before turning away.

"Aw, he's sulking." Sasuke snickered.

"I assure you I am doing no such thing." Naruto defended.

"It's okay Naruto. Sasuke and I will be happy to educate you on our current times. What Amish town are you from?"

Sasuke stopped laughing; he had forgotten to tell Hinata that Naruto wasn't from another town, but another time. He looked at Naruto for anything to help, but the look he gave Sasuke said he had nothing. Sighing, Sasuke directed Hinata across the street into a nearby park with a play ground set that was void of kids.

Sasuke took off her computer bag and had her sit with him on the paint covered steps before he started. "Hinata, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was trying not to stare at the colorful metal jungle that surrounded him and focus at the situation at hand. "Naruto's not from another town."

A flicker of confusion ran across Hinata's features, "But then how did he not know about cars. We've had cars for years, centuries even. Unless you guys are pulling my leg or Naruto is some four hundred year old man, I don't understand how that's possible." She chuckled.

"Actually it is two hundred." Naruto murmured.

Hinata's laughter died away as that one comment registered in her head. " . . . What?" was all she could force out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded in return. Looking back at Hinata, her eyes were searching, her face full of confusion; he thought it best to get straight to the point. He cleared his throat, "I was born in this very town a cold fall morning on the tenth of October 1789. At this current date, I am two hundred and nineteen years old."

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat, "But that's impossible." She breathed.

"Hinata-," Sasuke quieted when Hinata stood abruptly and took a few steps in Naruto's direction with her hand out. He took it and she followed it to him. She ran her hands slowly up his arm to his shoulder, then his neck and finally his face. Her delicate fingers traced every detail of his features before she spoke, "You're built like a farm boy."

"Yes, I was raised on a farm with my mother and father."

"You have short soft hair, you're jaw is strong, and you have flawless skin except . . ." she trailed off as she felt his three scars on both sides of his face. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face. Hinata took the hint, "Damn." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened; it was exceptionally rare for Hinata to curse. She only did it when she had nothing else to say or when she was scared.

Turning in the direction she thought Sasuke was, she smiled, "I'm jealous Sasuke!" she beamed.

Sasuke's jaw fell open, "What!"

Hinata turned to Naruto still smiling, "You're very handsome for a two hundred year old guy!"

Naruto's face was priceless as he stared at the smiling girl, "I beg your pardon?"

Hinata was ripped from Naruto's hold by Sasuke, who grabbed her by both arms and stared hard at her, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be freaking out! Why aren't you freaking out!" he shouted.

"I don't know I just don't see the reason to. It all makes sense now. _He_ makes so much sense now, it's funny. He's like a toddler who doesn't know what a telephone is!" she laughed.

"A what?"

Naruto's comment only made Hinata laugh harder, so much she started crying. Sasuke stood there staring at his best friend laughing herself to oblivion as Naruto walked up beside him. "Maybe this _is_ her freaking out. I mean I've never seen her freak out before, maybe this is it." Naruto nodded in agreement as they stood there watching Hinata's face flush from all the laughter.

* * *

"Welcome to the Public Library. May I help you find anything in particular?" A grey haired old woman smiled and greeted them when they entered through the glass doors.

"Yes. We need all the history books you have starting from the 1800s onward. We also need a set of encyclopedias and several books on computers, cars, phones, televisions and anything else you can think of." Naruto's eyes widened at each book Hinata said he'd have to read. The old Librarian stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the small blind girl. "Um, yes of course. I'll have my staff on it right away. And did you want some books we have in brail?"

Hinata smiled politely, "No, thank you. I can't read brail yet." Blushing from embarrassment the librarian led them to a thick wooden table in the back of the library and smiled, "So, is this for a school assignment?"

Sasuke paused in sitting down and locked eyes with Naruto. "Uh-,"

"No, just recapping on special events." Hinata said.

"Oh, such brilliant minds the young have!" she exclaimed as she walked away.

Sasuke snickered, "Young?" he murmured as he looked at Naruto. Hinata giggled behind her hand as Naruto glared at the two across the table muttering, "I am not an elder man."

The first batch of the Library staff had showed up to their table carrying five thick books in their history section with the titles of dates: 1750-1800 to 1950-2000. Hinata and Sasuke would have to fill in the rest of the years. Naruto was starting to regret wanting to learn about what happened in the last two centuries. Hinata took out her laptop and had Sasuke pull up her Microsoft Word program before plugging in her headphones and placing one in her right ear. "What's that for?"

"It's a program that my father had installed. For every word I type my laptop repeats it on speaker after I hit the space bar and if it says it wrong, I can go back and correct it." He said as she started typing the title labeled simply: Notes

"Awesome." Sasuke leaned back over in his chair after staring at Hinata typing professionally and looked at Naruto who had a complete look of confusion on his face. "What is a Space Bar?"

"Read and you'll learn." Sasuke pointed to the unopened book in front of him. Naruto would have scoffed at the idea of him pouting, but Sasuke knew better as the two century old teenager scowled at the thick leather bound tomb and opened it with a finger and started reading the copyright infringements. "Keep going." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto in amusement. Naruto flipped the page, "Keep going." He flipped the page again, "Keep going." Naruto flipped page after page until he reached a page that started: Section I – Chapter I: 1750

"Naruto, if you wouldn't mind saying what you read aloud?"

"Of course," Propping the book up, Naruto cleared his throat before he started reading, "Section I – Chapter I: 1750. The year 1750 (MDCCL) was an eventful year. It had started on a Thursday by the Gregorian calendar or a Monday by the Julian calendar."*****

* * *

Sasuke had fallen asleep hours after midnight had passed.

Hinata was still typing but her eyes were closed and she was yawning. Naruto was still awake showing no signs of sleeping although he was relaxed into the chair and reading the words very quietly as the Library started to empty as the night went on.

When the ticking sounds of the keyboard stopped, Naruto looked up and saw that Hinata had fallen asleep sitting upwards in the chair. Smiling at the two teens, Naruto looked back into his book and saw that he was in the 1950s. He still had sixty years to go and the manuals on the current technology in this time. Sighing, Naruto closed the manuscript, stood up, and reached over to shake Sasuke awake.

Sasuke blinked slowly before looking up at Naruto who was smiling at him, "I believe it is time for us to leave, my love." Sasuke looked around at the disserted library and nodded. Yawning, Sasuke stood up and stretched his hands above his head and exhaled loudly. Naruto walked over to Hinata as he tried not to think of the sliver of creamy skin that was presented to him. Taking her arm around his shoulder he hoisted her up onto his back and waited for Sasuke as he packed up her laptop and headphones.

As they walked out of the library, Sasuke yawned as he checked his watch; it was ten-forty three. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was dark out and turned to Naruto. The moonlight had highlighted his hair brilliantly and the reflection from the moon in his bright blue eyes was beautiful. Naruto caught Sasuke staring and smirked, "You are staring. Do you find me appealing?"

Sasuke scoffed, but he didn't have to answer him as the light blush dusted his cheeks said everything. "So, what did you think about the future so far?" he asked to fill the awkward void. Naruto recalled everything that he had read some of which he still didn't understand, but he figured he will when he starts reading the mechanical material. "It is much to take in. So much has happened." He stared ahead, repeating facts in his head as he saw things he had read about.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what you're going though." Sasuke bit his lip.

"Do not dwell on such dark thoughts Sasuke. I am perfectly content with the life that I have at this moment. I could not wish for anything more."

"But why? I mean, you're not used to anything around here, why are you so calm?"

Naruto smiled, "Because I have you."

Sasuke bit his lip again, _I keep walking into those!_ "You don't regret anything in your past life?" he drew the attention away from himself. Naruto looked away in thought, "If there was something, it would be leaving Suki. I have never imagined a life without her and now she is gone."

"What was she like?" Sasuke recalled the picture in his head of what the girl looked like. She looked a hell of a lot like his classmate Sakura, but it could have been a coincidence. _Yeah, right._

Naruto smiled, "She was a true monster." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "With one look she had men on their knees either wishing to court or begging for forgiveness. She was a true seductress in our village." His smile faltered a bit, "Although she was a petite woman, she had the strength of ten men. I myself have been on the opposing side of her fists and have barely come out alive." Sasuke figured he was exaggerating about the woman's strength, but with the look Naruto had, he had second thoughts.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes. She was a sister to me. To lose someone's family is a great burden and an unspeakable heartache that will never heal."

Sasuke stopped walking and stared ahead.

"_Sasuke. Sasuke. RUN!"_

". . . I know." He stared down eyes darkening, as he continued to follow Naruto to the Hyuuga residence.

Sasuke woke Hinata up when they reached her patio. When Neji opened the door he expected to see Sasuke and Hinata, but not the tall blonde newcomer. "Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga. What is yours?" he held out a hand to shake. "It's a pleasure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki. I don't believe I've seen you before. Have you recently moved to this town?"

"Actually, I have lived-," "Uh, actually, yeah, he moved here about a month ago. He's going to be a new student in our class, so Hinata and I were showing him the town. Right, Naruto?"

"Uh, yes indeed."

_Indeed? _Neji looked at Sasuke skeptically before sighing as he turned to a giggling Hinata. "C'mon Hinata, it's time for bed."

"Bye Sasuke, bye Naruto." She waved as she followed her cousin by the shoulder to her bedroom.

* * *

*sigh* "I do not like lying to so many people." Naruto frowned.

"Well, you're going to have to, I mean, you can't go around telling everybody your two hundred and nineteen years old. They'll put you in the Nut House."

"What is a Nut House?"

"The psychiatric hospital."

"Oh."

"You have no idea what that is do you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"When people think that you act crazy or weird they put you in this hospital where you're kept in a cell by yourself or if you're not completely crazy, you get a roommate. They give you medicine where you feel normal or calm and if you last long enough on the medicine they'll release you back into civilization. Sometimes it takes years. Sometimes it takes only a few months. They have really shitty food, and the beds aren't all that great, but when you are in there, the patients look at you like you're their new best friend, not a side show freak like everyone else does."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, "You know a lot about this place, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't look at him, "Yeah," he looked down, "I suppose I do."

Naruto stared heartbroken at the soft tone, "Sasuke."

"I know. I don't want to tell you. You'll just be disgusted like everyone else."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and held him into a tight embrace. Sasuke's surprise lasted until he looked up into dark pools of ocean blue. "Nothing you say or have done will make me love you any less. I want to know everything about you Sasuke. I do not have to hear it now if you choose not to do so, but you must know that I am, and always will be, here to listen."

Sasuke felt his lip quiver slightly and looked down to smoother his face into Naruto's warm embrace. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the bigger teen and stayed silent for a moment. "I don't want you to look at me like them, Naruto. Not you."

"I will not, Sasuke. I will love you still, all of you, your strengths and your faults. I will never look at you another way, so long as I live." Naruto made Sasuke look at him before he kissed him. Sweet and simple. A chaste kiss. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke lingered closer for more before he looked away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"I love you Sasuke. That will never change."

Sasuke felt his lip quiver again, but not in emotion, he wanted to say it. But he wasn't sure yet. "I-I l-," Naruto put his fingers on Sasuke's lips and smiled. "You don't have to if you are not ready yet. I will wait for you." Sasuke nodded as he looked away.

As they walked to Sasuke's apartment, their fingers intertwined, they spoke about Sasuke's life in this town. He explained about his school and how enrolling Naruto would be a good thing because then he would know Math, English, Science and all that. Hinata would be excited if he would be in their class, even though he was technically older Naruto could pass off as a junior. Naruto seemed a little excited about going to Sasuke's school. In his past life, he had gone to a school, but it was a small barn with one teacher who had to teach children, young adults, and even the adults themselves.

Sasuke opened the apartment door and stood aside to let Naruto in. Naruto was amazed at how high they were from the ground. He had never been this high up before and to peer down at the ground, to him, it was an amazing feeling.

"This place is beautiful, Sasuke." He spoke softly.

"It's not the biggest apartment in the city, but it's livable."

"There are more?"

"Yeah, the biggest ones are called Penthouses and they're usually at the top of the building."

"Why do you not live in one of those?"

"They're _way_ too expensive."

"How much could they possibly be? Two hundred dollars?"

" . . . Thirty to fifty million."

"WHAT?"

"That's another thing we need to work on. Your interpretation of prices is wrong in this century. Gum doesn't cost a nickel anymore it costs a dollar. Houses aren't in the hundreds, but in the thousands."

Naruto stared at Sasuke wide-eyed before slowly lowering himself on a chair nearby and placing his chin in his hand. "Shit." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. That was the first time he ever heard Naruto curse. He knew Naruto probably knew some profanities but with the proud way he walks and talks he never guessed he would say any of them at all.

Naruto must really be surprised at how much things have changed, and by the flicker of fear in his eyes, he's scared. Sasuke walked over to the sitting blond and wrapped his arms around Naruto shoulders and brought his head to his stomach.

"You'll get through this Naruto. I know you will."

Naruto didn't say anything as he close his eyes and let Sasuke's fingers run through his hair. "It . . . is hard." Sasuke stayed silent playing with the silky blond locks, "Everything I have known, everyone that I knew is now gone. It is frightening."

Sasuke understood the blond in his arms more than anyone else would at this time. He had a hard time adjusting to his new life without his family. And it _was_ hard. The only difference between them was that Naruto was inside a windowless cell for two hundred years. When he saw how much the world had changed he felt confused and put on a brave face for others and dealt with the hand he had been given. Now, he's releasing that facade.

Reality is finally sinking in.

* * *

I. Hate. The Dentist. Here I am sittin' in the chair thing and the doc says I have to get my Wisdom teeth removed. Now after all the stories that my loving family had provided for me, I start having a mini panic attack. When the doc leaves, his Assistant Dentist hands me a pamphlet saying it'll help me out. It's not a pamphlet; it's a big ass list of murder-intent disasters that might go WRONG! Extensive bleeding, serious infections, permanent numbness, tooth decay, hospitalization if the drugs are too strong, chance that the anesthesia will wear off too early, not removing the whole tooth leaving painful tooth splinters! By the time the doc came back I was havin' a f#$%ing seizure! I. HATE. THE DENTIST.

Okay. So yeah, ending. What'cha think? Now that Naruto is finally accepting that he can't go back to his own time, what's he gonna do. School is an idea. And what's this thing about Sasuke and the mental institution? Hmm. Important questions.

_**I'm so happy to be back in school! And we're housemates this time! :D Now the Beta and the writing will come along great! And she really does hate the dentist. She came out of that surgery room higher than a horse and she watched it! She watched the Dentist pull out her wisdom teeth all because she was afraid not to wake up from the anesthesia. **_(I didn't trust him with my teeth.)_**Then when she got home all I heard was small whines and groans for three days. **_

You love me.

So, anyway review! X)


	5. Suki

Okay, so two things. 1) I just found out that one of my favorite stories of all time, I don't know if you guys have heard of it, The Fallacies of Altruism by Nell Aoife was _discontinued_ after _twenty six chapters_ with only **two or three more chapters to **_**go!**_ I don't know about you guys but that just made me want to cry my eyes out and kick a small dog at the same time. SO! I won't stop writing until this story is done and not keep you guys hanging. Which brings me to my next point; 2) I am officially putting everything on Hiatus except Rebirth because I want to focus more on this story than anything else. Call it a hypocritical move if you must, but I've been getting things out of hand with FanFiction lately and haven't felt the Yaoi need and I need to get it back in order to get this stuff goin' again.

_**Plus, our Finals are coming up and Book and I need to focus more on those anyway. She was late to her Calculus test yesterday and she needs to put her attention more on her studies. I will still Beta her work and all, but I am officially putting a limit on her time.**_

What are you, my mom?

Anyway, I will try my hardest to work on Rebirth and after I might work on the others too if I get my inspiration back. Patience is the key to success.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c The inspiration for this fic came from the story In Moments of Madness by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

**Beta: Shai Lei**

* * *

Chapter Five: Suki

Sasuke had led Naruto to his bedroom and laid him down to sleep. Naruto may be an immortal, but even he needs rest. After Sasuke softly closed the door he went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich, but stopped when he remembered that he couldn't eat it. Growling as he shut the door, he wondered what to do; he wasn't tired and Naruto was already in his bed. He felt a little thirsty and that's what worried him. Sitting down, he put his head in his hands and started to think.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke didn't look up as he dropped his hands. "Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

_You can't ignore me, Sasuke Uchiha._

"I can try." Sasuke got up and walked over to his window and sat on the ledge; the gray haired Demon frowned after him.

_You're thirsty. You have drunk blood before yet you still deny it. Why? _Sasuke stared from the window to his hands. ". . . I don't know."

_Naruto and the Kyuubi are connected. I wish for that to be for us. Our connection is weak and soon will fade away. _

Sasuke didn't look up, "So."

_You are going to die, Sasuke Uchiha. _The demon growled.

Now, he looked up. Sasuke stared in fear at the angry gray Demon standing across the room. The silence was deafening. Sasuke thought the demon was lying to provoke him, but somehow that didn't seem true. "What are you ta-,"

_By this time in three days, your body will slowly breakdown and become useless and you will suffocate from your failing lungs. Because your heart still beats, it'll be a painful death. _

Sasuke jumped to his feet in fright and anger, "What! You're lying! I feel fine!"

_As you should._

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He should feel fine when he was going to die in three days? It didn't make sense. "But how? Naruto lived forever in his prison without blood. If he can do that so can I."

_Naruto only lived because he drained two humans of their lives before he was detained. One human life span is at most one hundred years. _Sasuke stopped, _"He was in there for two hundred years, and then bit me."_

_He barely made two centuries. If you had not come along, he would be dead by now._

Those words stabbed at Sasuke. Picturing Naruto lifeless on the ground made his stomach churn and his head spin. It was when he saw his eyes filling with tears he realized, if this is his reaction of Naruto dead, what would Naruto feel if Sasuke was the one dying?

Sasuke looked at the demon and stared into his blood red eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

_I tried, but you ran away from me. _Sasuke was confused until he recalled two days ago when he wanted to wash Touya's blood off at the river.

He fell back onto the window ledge, "What do I-,"

_You know what to do. Don't stop until you're satisfied._

'Sasuke watched as the demon disappeared and bit his lip. He knew what to do, but he was scared he would take it too far and kill someone. The alternative was Naruto. He technically was already 'dead' so to speak, so it would probably be the best solution.

Looking at his bedroom door, he wondered if Naruto was still resting. Getting up he walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it. When he heard nothing, he slowly opened it to find Naruto sitting on his bed with his eyes closed and laying back against the headboard. When he heard the door creak, he opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke wearily smiled back, "Hey. That was a short nap."

Naruto laughed, "Yes, I am sorry. I only rest for about half an hour." Sasuke nodded as he stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him and wordlessly stared at the ground before lightly smiling. Naruto creased his brows and extended his hand beckoning his smaller counterpart to join him. Taking it, Sasuke got on the bed, laid his head on Naruto's chest, and stayed silent as Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he gripped Naruto's shirt. Naruto, in turn, placed his hand over Sasuke's and kissed his forehead. "It is alright, my love. You can tell me."

Sasuke pursed his lips before trying to start. "I, I'm . . ." Naruto stayed silent and patient as he watched his little raven.

"I'm t-thirsty."

To be surprised was an understatement. Naruto was shocked. After days of trying to convince Sasuke to drink blood he comes in and asks for it himself. When he realized Sasuke wasn't lying he smiled, and he smiled big. "Really?" Sasuke could hear the happy tone in Naruto's voice and slightly pouted; partly because he had caved first and started listening to Naruto, but nodded nonetheless.

"S-So, can I-,"

Naruto cut Sasuke off by taking off his shirt, pulling Sasuke into his lap, and directing his face to his neck. "You can take as much as you like." Naruto gently said. Sasuke stared at the naked flesh before him and swallowed hard. Naruto rested his hands on both sides of Sasuke's hip calm and relaxed. He didn't want to frighten Sasuke away by being forceful anymore. Now that Sasuke had willingly come to him for blood he needed to be patient.

Sasuke scooted closer, a blush marring his cheeks as he found their position slightly embarrassing. "I-Is it okay? I don't want to h-hurt you." He slightly trailed off as the scent of blood lightly ticked his nose. Naruto had reached up and lightly stabbed his open neck with his elongated nail and let a small drop peak out. "You will not hurt me, Sasuke. I promise."

Leaning closer, Sasuke's tongue dipped out and lightly lapped at the small droplet. He heard Naruto take a sharp breath in the background, but at the time he didn't care. Licking more of the tan flesh he tried to get more out of the single puncture mark, but none came out. He gave a small whine in disappointment.

"Bite it, Sasuke." Naruto hissed seductively in his ear.

He paused as he stared at the small hole. A small growl escaped Sasuke's throat before he opened his mouth and bit down hard on Naruto's shoulder. A wave of pleasure crashed into him as several swigs of blood ran down his throat. The growls in his throat became predatorily as he drank more and more. He could hear Naruto panting in his ear, which only provoked him more. Biting down harder, he heard Naruto growl loudly and grip his hips tightly before he started to nip at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke let go with a loud groan and turned to Naruto. Both of their eyes were red with pleasure, hunger and lust. Naruto saw his blood on Sasuke's lips and chin and licked it off. Sasuke only followed him until he and Naruto were kissing, desperately trying to get more of each other. Naruto ran his elongated sharp nails up Sasuke's back and lightly scratched him. Sasuke arched his back and moaned. Naruto growled as he ripped Sasuke's shirt off and started to attack his chest.

Sasuke sat in Naruto's lap panting hard with his head rolled back and small moans escaped him as Naruto nipped and sucked at his pink nipples. It was then he felt a small pressure below him; head full of pleasure and haziness, he didn't fully comprehend what was happening under him. So he bucked.

Naruto froze and groaned into Sasuke's chest. The sound went straight through him and down to his crotch. A small predatory grin made its way across Sasuke's face before he bucked his hips again. Naruto held in the second groan, but the tight grip on his thighs said enough. Looking back to the bleeding shoulder, Sasuke leaned in and breathed Naruto's name into his ear before licking the wound.

Sasuke didn't blink as he was flipped onto his back and continuously grinded into. The sudden attack made him arch sharply and scream out. Naruto gripped Sasuke's face and kissed him deeply as he ground into Sasuke's cloth covered crotch over and over relishing in the sounds his little raven made. Oh how he wished he could go farther, but he kept to Sasuke's wish and will continue to wait.

When Sasuke arched off the bed a final time saying Naruto's name and came in his pants, Naruto felt a twinge of pride and came seconds after. Sasuke lay on the bed panting with his eyes closed and Naruto laid down next to him pulling Sasuke closer and nuzzling his sweat covered head. Sasuke lightly smiled at the affection, "Is it always going to be like this?" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto ran his fingers lightly across Sasuke's skin leaving goose bumps. "With me, it will be."

"Good." Sasuke found himself saying as he drifted off to a light slumber.

* * *

It was warm. Cozy and warm. Sasuke didn't want to move from this spot. He was surrounded by warmth and comfort and he felt safe. The outside world didn't matter; he never wanted to move from this spot.

BAM! BAM! BAM! "Sasuke Uchiha, I know you're in there! Open up!"

Naruto chuckled and looked down at his adorable snuggled lover, "She has been knocking for five minutes, Sasuke."

"Let her knock. I don't want to move."

More knocking; "Sasuke Uchiha, you can't ignore me! I can do this all day!"

Sasuke didn't care and snuggled his head in Naruto's chest even more. "If I told you I got Naruto registered in our school, would you let me in?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked from his bedroom door then up at Naruto who had raised his eyebrows. Closing his eyes with a sigh of frustration, Sasuke unwillingly parted from his bed warmer and sluggishly walked towards the door. Opening the door, he glared at Hinata who was standing there smiling.

"It's eight in the morning on a Sunday. You've got ten seconds." He growled.

"As of now, Naruto is registered every one of our classes. Here is his uniform and his backpack. He doesn't need a schedule because he'll be with us and we can just direct him around, so all he has to do, is meet with the principle, and he can start tomorrow!" her smile never faded.

Sasuke leered at the bag of clothes in his hands then to her, but he couldn't help but ask. "How?"

"I asked Shikamaru for a favor."

"Shikamaru? Why? He might've asked questions?" Sasuke felt panicked now.

"He did, but when I was going to explain. He said, 'Never mind, it's probably too troublesome', and hacked the schools network and had Naruto approved."

"Oh, well, great then. Bye."

"Wait!" Hinata reached outward and stopped the door.

"What?" Sasuke sulked.

"I have what you wanted the other day. Do you want me to tell you both or just you?" At first Sasuke was confused until he remembered what he asked her a few hours ago when Naruto was asleep. "You found it that fast?"

"When you're blind you've got nothing else to do." She smiled.

Behind him, Sasuke jumped as he heard Naruto fall in the bathroom while the shower was running. He groaned as he remembered that he forgot how to tell Naruto how to use the bathroom. "Uh, tell me at school, but not in front of Naruto. I don't want him to know if I'm wrong about this."

"But Sasuke-,"

"I have to get Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual spot." He waved goodbye and started for the hall.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelled.

"What!" he turned.

Hinata frowned worryingly, "You're not wrong. They're related, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What, but how-," he heard another fall in the bathroom before his name was softly called. Frustratingly he sighed and grabbed his door. "Tell me at school, okay?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and nodded, unraveling her cane, she turned and walked down the apartment hallway.

"Are you okay with walking home?" he couldn't help but ask. She stopped and turned with a smile. "I'm a blind Sketch artist Sasuke. I've drawn this city for years. I know where everything is. Don't worry." She continued down the hall with confidence and expertly pressed the button to the elevator without a problem. Closing his door with a laugh, Sasuke hurried down to his bathroom to see what was going on and when he opened the door his face turned red with laughter.

Naruto looked like a drowned puppy in the corner staring at the shower head spraying water into the tub. From his guess, Naruto must have tried to run a bath and didn't know how, so he turned the shower lever on by mistake and got sprayed by surprise. Sasuke turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. His grin never left as he asked Naruto what happened.

"I do not know. I did not know how to run your bath water so I had tried to figure it out and the next thing I know I am being sprayed with water from above. I had slipped and fell back into the tub, but the water did not stop. I had tried to get out but I had slipped and fell onto your floor."

Sasuke had his hands in front of his face to block the shaking laughter threatening to escape. "A-Are you hurt?" he giggled. "Did you hit your head?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I am fine."

Sasuke cleared his throat and coughed, "Good. Now, what you got sprayed by is what we call the shower. Water comes up a pipe in the wall and out this nozzle head here into a light spray. Okay." Naruto nodded. "Usually people use the shower all the time because a bath takes too long. Baths are a luxury now here and showers are for cleaning yourself."

Sasuke walked over to the shower rack he had on the nozzle and picked up two bottles. "This is the soap. This one is called Shampoo and it's for your hair _only_. This is body wash for everything else, okay." Naruto nodded again. Putting the bottles back he pointed to the shower lever. "The blue line means cold water temperature and the red means hot water temperature. If you put it in the middle, here, it'll be a warm temperature, got it?" Another nod. "Okay, when you get in, close the curtain so water doesn't spay everywhere. Towels are on this rack right here for you to dry off, so get in and I'll go find you some clothes that might fit you." He said as he closed the door leaving Naruto still sitting in the corner looking back from the door to the shower head.

When Sasuke closed the door, he put his ear against it to see if Naruto could start the shower on his own without falling again. When he heard the spray of the shower followed by the swing of the curtain he pulled away and started to rifle through his drawers for something that might come close to fitting Naruto. Sasuke was five foot six; Naruto was clearly six feet if not taller. Not finding anything that would fit, he looked at his closet and stared.

His brother was six foot.

Opening his closet he walked in to the very back and pulled out a taped box. Taking a pair of scissors he ripped the box open and the smell of his family's old home bombarded his nose unwillingly tearing his eyes. Searching the box carefully, he found a shirt of his brothers that had survived the fire, but no pants. Folding the box closed he pushed it back in the corner and exited his closet. He set the shirt down on the bed and looked through his pants again. He had several sweatpants but his legs are way too short for Naruto's to even think about putting a foot in them. Biting his nails, he thought about what he should do, when he remembered Hinata's visit. Naruto was registered in his school, which means, "The Uniform."

Innocently sitting on the kitchen counter, Sasuke ripped open the bag and pulled out the black slacks. They were longer than his and a little bit bigger in size; Hinata must have guessed he was six foot. Hopefully they'll fit. Walking back into the room he put the pants next to the shirt. His brother hated this shirt. He always said it wasn't his style. It was a red and white long sleeve stitched under a short sleeve shirt with a complex design on the left bottom side. Sasuke liked the design and along with his brother, he didn't really like the sleeves either. But after what happened, Sasuke couldn't bear to think he hated this shirt anymore. It's all he had left.

Sasuke heard the shower turn off and quickly grabbed a pair of boxers he knew would fit Naruto. He always liked bigger sized boxers; more room to move in. When he heard the door open, he turned to tell Naruto about the clothes, but the words caught in his throat.

Naruto came out without a towel around his waist; however, he did listen to Sasuke about drying off. "N-Naruto,"

Naruto walked over to him unashamed by his nudity and grabbed Sasuke's hands. "What is it Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"You're-You're naked." Sasuke blushed heavily. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do you bathe with clothes on in this century?"

"W-Well, no, but . . ." Sasuke was having difficulty talking as he couldn't help but stare at the incredibly toned body inches from his own. , "Y-You- People put towels around their waist after they shower."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at his lover's red face. "Why? Because it's-, someone c-, you-, Decency!" Sasuke abruptly turned around from Naruto's naked body to rid his blush, but when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the hard body, he failed miserably.

"Are you embarrassed to look at me, Sasuke?" Sasuke bit his lip and said nothing, but barely shook his head. Naruto smiled, "Then why do you shy from me, my love?"

What could he say? He was sixteen and still a virgin. Seeing Naruto's naked body caught him of guard. Naruto seemed to guess his thoughts, "Have you seen someone else like this?" Sasuke pouted a bit and shook his head. He heard Naruto chuckle behind him and he turned to him with a small glare, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I am glad."

"For what?"

Naruto smiled a little too feral for his liking and he felt his heart race as Naruto's face got closer to his, "That one day, I first will make you experience the greatest pleasure you can bear." At this Sasuke's face turned red again, but he couldn't deny the pulse and twitch in his nether regions. Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips and turned towards the bed looking at the clothes in a curious manner before putting them on. Sasuke felt relieved when Naruto was fully clothed. He checked the clock and saw that only two hours had passed. It was Sunday, so not very many shops were open. The Library was closed and school was tomorrow. "Let's go to Hinata's. Are you ready?"

"I am."Naruto said as he stood from the bed.

"Okay, let's hit the road."

"Why would we do that?"

Sasuke laughed.

* * *

"This was your fault in the first place. You were the one who woke us up at eight in the morning."

"So with nothing to do, you _both_ come over to my house, during breakfast, when my parents are home, through my _window_? You can't knock on the front door?" Hinata rested her head on her hand and waved her other in the air to motion her confusion.

"No, because then we'd have to explain to both your over protective mother and soul eating father that the 'new kid' at our school, who is a male, started to hang out with me, also a male, and you, a female, and ask permission to hang out with you upstairs in your room. Alone."

"Oh, and this is so much better?"

". . . There wasn't much thinking on our part."

"Really," Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, "So what did you guys want to do before Naruto starts his first day of school tomorrow?"

Sasuke sat on her bed while Naruto looked at her books on her large book case in the far corner, "Well, we need to get Naruto some clothes. The Uniform you got fit him perfectly so we have the sizes. We were going to go today if you wanted to come with."

"I'd love to. Naruto," she said as she stood up from her desk. Naruto set the book he was reading back on the shelf and quickly headed over. "Yes, my lady?" She smiled.

"May I see your hands?" He took her hands as she felt the tips of his fingernails and smiled again. "Naruto needs a manicure." She said as she quickly ran her hands up his arm to his shoulder then to the base of his hair line and pulled a few strands for the length. "What's your hair color Naruto?"

"I am a Blond."

She lightly felt his face from his ears, cheekbones, to his eyebrows and chin, "Your eye color?"

"Blue."

"How light of a blue do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scratched his cheek and murmured, "Like the ocean." Naruto smiled as Sasuke looked away with a tint of pink and Hinata laughed as she pulled away and reached for her desk and felt a book lying on the surface. Sitting down, she ran her hands around the edges a few times before pulling the pencil out from her ear. Sasuke jumped from the bed to her side as she gently placed the lead tip to the white paper and moved in quick precise movements.

Sasuke was dumbstruck. The lines on the paper were light and hard to see, but then she pressed harder outlining the shape of her drawing. Tiny whispers were heard from her mouth and her eyes, soft in concentration, moved about like they were putting pieces of a puzzle together. Sasuke and Naruto watched in amazement as she drew a fantastic drawing of Naruto's face smiling softly as he did earlier and his body. The parts where shirts and pants go were missing except the soft outlines. "Sasuke, can you get my pencils?" she ran her fingers gently over the paper looking for any mistakes she made as Sasuke went over to her bedside table and pulled out a thick store bought box of colored pencils, set it next to her sketch book, and placed her hand over it.

"What yellow do you think his hair looks like Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at Naruto at first in confusion, then at his hair and tried to match it to something, but all he could think about was, "The Sun?"

Hinata paused for a second, hand on her pencils as she traced the cardboard dividers until she hit the yellows. Pulling them out in her hand she handed them to Sasuke, "Yellow, Lemon Yellow, Sand, and the White please?" Sasuke searched for those colors and set them in the order that she said and she set to work coloring Naruto's hair. The outlines of the drawing were deep so she could finger them and know where she was going. "How?" Sasuke asked as she was lightly running the yellow across the small patch of white.

Hinata smiled as she changed colors, "Sasuke, how long have I been drawing? Blindness isn't going to stop me."

"But it's so perfect. How'd you do that?" when she took the white she laughed softly, "Anyone who draws, whether for money or for fun, will tell you it's so easy to visualize things with their eyes closed or if they're just simply staring off into space. All I needed was to know what Naruto had looked like by touching his face and picture it in my head. To be honest, what I drew here," she tapped with the white pencil, "is a complete guess." She smiled.

Sasuke sat back; he was at loss for words. He knew she was an amazing artist and knew that she been way before he met her in middle school, but this. This was amazing. Blind, but still able to flawlessly draw an amazing picture. "I can't to landscapes anymore." She said like she read his mind. Her soft tone was quiet and sad filled, "When I touch things, and feel them, I can draw them. I can't feel the ground a hundred miles away." She softly laughed. Sasuke smiled, "Landscapes are stupid anyway." She laughed as she fingered the blue she wanted.

Landscapes were her favorite.

"Alright, I'm done with your body, Naruto. Now you just need all the colors that go with your hair and eyes. Yellows are a light happy color. It goes excellent with white because white is a very pure color. Black is okay on some occasions but we have to find the right complementing color for it. Orange is too close to yellow on the wheel so if you want another warm color stay away from tan's and orange's. Go with red. Green is also a bad color to wear with because, as it may be a cold color and a complimentary color to red, it's neighboring Yellow on the chart so stay away from that too. Yellow and blue is a perfect match. They are both primaries, perfectly separated from one another and they don't reflect each other on the wheel. That's another thing, don't get solid purple because Purple and Yellow don't mix well-,"

"Hinata, as funny as this is, I think you're scaring Naruto." Hinata blushed a bit as she placed a hand to her lips lightly and smiled in Naruto's direction, who was leaning on the desk eye's were slightly widened and a confused expression on his face, "I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Maybe you can tell us what colors you'd want?" Sasuke laughed.

Fingering several random colors and avoiding the Complimentary colors, she drew think diagonal lines across the blank outline of the space where a shirt was missing in the drawing of each color she thought would be a good match. When she moved onto the pants she had grabbed a gray shade of green as well as the rest of the grays and a tan color explaining that pants are far enough away from his head that the tan and green won't clash with his hair. When the picture was done she ripped it from her book and gave it to Sasuke. "Here, use this as a guide for shopping in the future."

"Alright, you ready? Let's go."

"Let me tell my parents and I'll be right down." She said as she opened her door. When she shut it, Sasuke and Naruto walked outside, jumped off the balcony, and headed over to the front door to wait for Hinata. Sasuke sat on the front porch and looked ahead towards the forest a couple hundred yards from Hinata's neighborhood and thought about the trees he 'knocked over' one his first day of his new life. Slowly he thought about the small events that had happened over the course of a week and at one point his thoughts lead him to when Naruto pushed him into that small river the other day avoiding a car. He looked at Naruto as he thought about the play of the wind that Naruto had done while saying he'd teach him about that later.

He wondered if he could be able to control the wind like Naruto could, but then he thought about what happened to the twins Taji and Hachi in the alleyway. The burn marks on their faces and the twinge of fire on his fingertips. Why didn't the fire burn him, was that his power? Fire?

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Okay, ready. Let's go to Aeropostale first." Naruto smiled at Hinata as she led ahead of them a bit, but looked at Sasuke with a questionable glance which he shook off, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning everything was already in chaos. Sasuke hadn't slept at all dreading what could, might, would, or is going to happen at school when Naruto walks through the door. Naruto is technically a teenager, but now that Sasuke really looked at him he looks so much older. What if no one believes he's a student? What if they call the police? Naruto would break out of Jail by himself and come back to school and take Sasuke away and they'd chase him call him a pedophile have the government take him away to a secluded area so Naruto couldn't find him and once they figure out Naruto's a super human they'll try and gun him down, but he's dead already, right? They couldn't hurt him I they tried. Unless they capture him and sink him down to the depths of the sea where the water pressure will break all his bones and immobilize him and he can't escape or worse they take him to a laboratory and experiment on him for the rest of his life. What if other countries get involved? They'd bomb the hell out of the city if they knew a guy like Naruto existed.

"Sasuke." He snapped out of his stupor and looked at Naruto with half a crazed expression on his face with bags under his eyes. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into a comforting hug, "Everything will be fine. I promise." He said as he rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly. Sasuke sighed and nodded as closed his eyes in comfort before pulling away and taking in Naruto who was fully dressed in the school uniform, "Ready for your first day of school?"

"I am ecstatic. From what I have read this school is different than what I am used to so I am ready to see it for myself."

"Okay, so when the first bell rings. . ."

"We head to our respective classrooms."

"Which are?"

"With you and Lady Hyuuga."

"And our first class is?"

"English, then Biology, and then Mathematics, after that is the Gymnasium, and then it is History, and lastly it is Health."

"Ah, you forgot one."

Naruto looked away in thought before smiling, "The Cafeteria. That is between Mathematics and the Gymnasium. There is where we sit at circular tables and eat disgusting food."

Sasuke laughed, "Where did you get 'disgusting food'?"

"You and Hinata have mentioned it many times." Naruto said raising a brow.

"Albeit true, but don't say that when we get there. The lunch ladies don't like it when you tell them they can't cook. Now, what are our teacher's names?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru, Sarutobi Azuma, Might Gai, Umino Iruka, and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Good, but call them by their last names with the honorific after. So lastly, what will _you _do when we get there?"

"I will walk to the Principal's Office, whose name is Tsunade and give her this paper," he pulled a registration form out of his pocket, "and then walk to your classroom to be introduced."

"Great, we're all set. Now, we have to get going if we're going to meet Hinata on time." Sasuke said as he opened his apartment door and ushered Naruto out. When he locked it he reminded himself to make a spare for Naruto later.

As they walked, Naruto looked around calmly and in leisure happily waiting for his first day at a school, while Sasuke was tensing as they walked closer and closer down the street. Naruto saw how stiff Sasuke was and wrapped his arm around him, "Sasuke, nothing will go wrong. What could be the worst to come?"

Sounds of atomic bombs rang through his head, but he shook it off and heaved a big sigh to relax, "You're right. Everything will be fine. It's just school." He tried to smile, but that tick of doubt kept him from doing do. Naruto gave a worrying glance before gripping Sasuke's chin and kissing him lightly on the lips. Sasuke blushed brightly; "Feel better?" he smiled.

Sasuke looked away to see if anyone had seen that and went to say something, but he felt that his worries were gone and he did feel better. So he settled for a small pout and nodded slightly. Naruto brought him closer as they walked on.

When they arrived at the corner, Hinata was already there standing next to her driver. When he saw them, he told his mistress and bowed to her before walking back to his car and driving away. "You two are late." She crossed her arms. Sasuke touched her shoulder, "Sorry, we had to do a quick review before we left." He said as he looked around the corner. Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Sasuke was doing, "Do you know what to do now, Naruto?"

"Yes-," "Wait, What did you say?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I asked him if he knew what to do. Why, what's wrong Sasuke?"

"There it is again! You said my name."

Hinata raised a brow along with Naruto. "Okay?" she said.

"Hinata, you didn't use an honorific." He smiled, but she brought a hand to her face. "Oh, you're right. I'm s-,"

"Don't even think about apologizing. You have more right than anybody to say my name." Hinata nodded, but turned to Naruto, "Then I-,"

"Please my lady. I have given you permission as well. You do not have to feel civilized around me. I consider you a dear friend." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now we have to work on him." Sasuke whispered into her ear. She giggled as Sasuke looked around the corner again. He scanned the area and didn't see the Gang of Seven anywhere. "Are they there?" Hinata asked. Sasuke scanned the grounds of the school carefully looking at each face one last time, before turning back, "No, none of them. Maybe they finally moved on?"

"Doubt it. I heard they got into a car accident, but only a few of them are still in the hospital. I wonder why the rest of them are gone too." Naruto didn't say anything as they talked, but he looked at Sasuke who tensed up after Hinata had said someone was in the hospital; his face showed nothing but fear. "Um, then let's just go." He said as he wove his hand around Hinata's and started walking, Naruto on his other side.

When they made it to the court yard, Naruto had a look of awe at the building towering over his head. "Different than you expected?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded as he glanced from one side to the next. "What were your schools like Naruto?" Hinata wondered.

"Small; a white painted church house with a tower bell. We only had one teacher. I had stayed in school until I was old enough to run my father's farm, so I don't remember much."

"We can help you with anything if you get stuck okay?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, which in turn wove their fingers together and squeezed. Lightly releasing the breath he held he let Sasuke pull him into the front doors. "This is the front hallway. Right here is where we'll meet after school if we're separated, okay?" Naruto nodded as he looked at every identically dressed student walking by, some looked at him in wonder of a new student, girls gave a light blush as they passed by; boys puffed out their chests and leered to appear superior at Naruto's taller figure. He ignored all of them and looked back at Sasuke, but the bell had rung and the students began to swarm to their classes. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, "The principal's office is down this hallway, just follow the signs." Sasuke said as he pointed to the left.

When Sasuke was about to let go Naruto gripped harder. He didn't want to leave Sasuke, not yet anyway. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "It's okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." He said as he started walking away with Hinata shouting 'good luck!' over her shoulder. Naruto stood there wanting to go with Sasuke or at least kiss him goodbye, but lost his chance as they disappeared around the corner.

When the hallway was clear of students, Naruto finally moved. He walked up to the intersection and looked in the direction Sasuke went before looking up and followed the signs to the Principal's Office. He had made various turns and felt a small prick of panic as he got closer to the wooden wall with blotched out windows and a engraved sign hanging above saying 'Principal's Office'. He took a deep breath and was about to open the door when it flung open and a girl ran into him, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Please excuse me!" she bowed as she lightly ran down the hall.

Naruto stared after her, eye's wide and mouth slightly open in horrific surprise, until the last whip of her pink hair flicked around the corner.

"Suki?"

* * *

Okay, there you go Chapter Five all written out and published for your enjoyment. Or at least I hope so.

I added the small lime in there as an apology to you guys for waiting and I'll try and think of more ways to get some more fruit in each chapter. SO, tell me what you think? Was the title misleading? Who was that girl that ran into Naruto? How will his first day of school go? When will the Gang of Seven return? Will I pass my classes this semester? Who knows! It's the beauty of mystery and shit.

_**Now that Book has published a chapter again, nothing will be on her mind except her finals for two weeks then she can start writing again until January where another term of school will start and she will focus on her studies again.**_

I've got two moms.

Yes, January is another term of school, but since that term is one month it's three hours in a day for four days and a three day weekend. So, I can write for a few hours during the weekend so don't lose hope!

Review! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, or not! Tell me about your day! Your school! Your friends! The kitten under your front porch. That ugly old man who shouts at your dog in the backyard. Anything!


	6. Just Like Me

I have so many ideas for this story. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to have, but I know it's probably going to be the longest I'll ever write. Anywho, there is going to be an introduction in this story. Go ahead, take a guess. You'll find out when you read it. :)

_**I am so excited for classes! I love my Psych class already! **_

She's been there once.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: How I wish Naruto belonged to me. *Sigh* Sadly it does not. This story belongs to me though. That's a start right? (:c The inspiration for this fic came from the story In Moments of Madness by SabakuKyuu17.

**Warnings**: Very gory scenes, but leveled out with some very hard core Lemons and Limes, and a smidge of heavy romance on the side.

**Rated**: M for Mature.

**Parings**: NaruSasu

**Beta: Shai Lei**

* * *

Chapter Six: Just Like Me

Naruto stood there staring at the corner that the girl had disappeared.

He took a step to follow when he heard a woman clear her throat, "Excuse me, can I help you?" Naruto forced his eyes away from the hall and looked at the woman who had a questionable leer on her face. "Uh," he would have to find that girl later, "Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to see the Principal."

The woman seemed to brighten at his name, "Oh yes! Uzumaki-san, we have been expecting you. Please have a seat. Tsunade-sama will see you shortly." She gestured to the wooden seats next to a rather thick wooden door with the principal's name displayed on it. "Thank you." He muttered as he took a seat.

That girl's face played over and over in his head. He recognized those green eyes anywhere and the pink hair was a dead giveaway, but how? As he sat back and stared at the opposite wall, his eyes widened. Did Suki surcome to the same fate like he did? Did her father take her life away too? His brain was rattled as he tried to think. The girl looked exactly like Suki, but something was off, something he couldn't put his finger on. Bending over in the chair he replayed their encounter over in his head again. He opened the door and she ran into him, apologized, and then left. Her hair was longer, almost to the bottom of her back, but hair grows, it's normal.

"Naruto." He looked up at the receptionist, "Tsunade-sama will see you now." She smiled. He nodded his thanks as he got up and opened the door. It was a bigger office than he expected. There were several plants along the window sill and a book shelf filled with nothing he could have guessed. The floor was carpeted and only three chairs were present. Two in front of a big oak desk and on behind it which was occupied by a blond haired woman looking at a file open before her.

He tried not to stare. He really did. But never before in his life had he seen such big breasts in his life. He kept his gaze to the floor with an embarrassment blush on his cheeks. His mother had taught him to be a gentleman and gentlemen don't stare. "Ah, Uzumaki-san, welcome to our school," she stood and raised her hand. He shook it and forced his eyes to stay on her face only, "Please heave a seat." When she herself had sit, she looked through the file once more on her desk. "We're honored to have you transfer here to our school. I've taken a look at your previous transcript and they are very impressive. A straight 'A' student, two honor awards, and you played Varsity Basketball at your old school."

"Played. I do not play Basketball any longer, because I want to focus more on my studies to enter into a University." Naruto felt a small droplet of sweat form on his temple. He had no idea what he was saying, but Sasuke and he had rehearsed it and he trusted Sasuke.

"Oh, that's a wonderful decision," she smiled. "But, Basketball can help you gain entry into college as well; it can also lower the price of admittance." That was something Sasuke had mentioned too, but what was it? "Uh, n-no thank you?"

Tsunade laughed, "Oh, it's okay boy. I respect your decision of education first, but if you ever change your mind, Coach Yamato is always looking for new recruits." She winked. "Now, onto today. Right now you are registered in English with Kakashi-sensei which is in room 3-C. My receptionist, Shizune, will show you the way to your class. Here is the rest of your schedule and a map of the school. You can ask anyone where you classes are if you ever get lost, okay?" she stood up and he followed. "I hope you have a good first day here, Uzumaki-san. And again welcome to our school." She shook his hand again and he thanked her before leaving the office.

The receptionist was sitting there waiting for him. Smiling, she stood from her chair and gestured to follow her out the door. When she opened the door for him, someone had almost run into him again. "Oh, sorry." They said as they walked towards the Principal's office. That's what it was. That girl that ran into him hit her head in the middle of his chest. When he last saw her, Suki was at least a few inches shorter than he was and this pink haired girl was almost the same height as Sasuke. That girl isn't Suki; she's a lot shorter than her. So, who is she?

* * *

Kakashi was drawling on about a book they were assigned in class, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was too busy tapping his fingers on his desk and staring at the door. He jumped with Hinata placed her hand over his moving fingers, "Relax, he'll be here soon." She whispered.

"What if he got lost? Or what if they found out he's not really a student? Maybe-," Just then, the door opened and the school receptionist walked in and spoke softly to their teacher before addressing the class. "Hello, class. I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have a new student who transferred here from Nagoya. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be joining your class this semester." She waved for Naruto to come in and when he did the girl population of the class gasped and started to whisper.

"Introduce yourself, Uzumaki-san." She smiled as she stepped back.

Naruto looked up at the twenty or so students who were staring back at him from their high overseeing lecture seats and he suddenly felt nervous. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you all." His cheeks tinted a little as he smiled. All the girls swooned over his bright white teeth and dazzling grin. Sasuke glared at them all and looked back down at Naruto who finally spotted him and smiled reassuringly. Shizune stepped forward and smiled at the class, "I hope you can all help Uzumaki-san have a pleasant experience at our school." She turned to Naruto and shook his hand, "It was very nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." He smiled and thanked her before she left back to the office. He looked back up at Sasuke who couldn't help but wave to him.

Kakashi stared between Sasuke and Naruto and patted Naruto's back. "Well, Uzumaki-san welcome to our class. As for your seat, you can sit . . ." he drawled out his sentence as he looked around. Several girls raised their hands beckoning him to pick the seat open next to them. Sasuke bit his lip and resisted the urge to put his hand up, but he held his breath.

"Hmm, oh yes, how about next to Uchiha-san." The girls groaned as released his breath with relieving sigh. Naruto smiled brightly and made his way up the steps to Sasuke's row and sat next to him with Hinata on Sasuke's other side. "How was that?" He whispered.

"Perfect," Naruto relaxed in his chair and looked about the room. There wasn't much, the lecture tables took up most of the room, but there were some posters pinned up on the walls, a small built in book shelf in the wall next to Kakashi-sensei's desk, and moving chalk boards that filled up half the wall. "Okay so back to where we were." Kakashi said as he stood in the middle of the space below and started talking about the book as he turned to write something on the board, Naruto glance at the other students who were faced forward and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Wha-," Sasuke blushed when Naruto kissed him whole heartedly. When he pulled back, Naruto smiled sweetly, "I forgot to kiss you goodbye when we parted this morning."

Sasuke's blush never left his face, "But we're together right now."

"Oh, that is right." He said before he kissed him again, "Hello." He smiled.

Hinata snickered behind him and he turned to glare at her, before turning back at Naruto, "You can't do that here. They don't allow kissing in school."

"But it is a display of love, why not allow that." Naruto asked.

"They think it's inappropriate and interferes with your studies."

"That is ludicrous." Naruto glared.

"Shh, I know, but it's the rules." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who seemed oblivious to their conversation.

Naruto sat back in his seat frowning at the wooden table before perking up, "Fine then, I will kiss you after school ends." He leaned in and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke turned with a blush, but didn't deny him which made Naruto smile wider.

When the bell rang, all the students filed out into the hall, but the door was slightly barricaded by the ring of girls who were surrounding Naruto.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"I like your eyes."

"What's your next class?"

"Do you want me to show you around the school?"

"I can show you the city."

"Do you live nearby?"

"I can walk you to your class, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke was getting irritated. Usually every girl was surrounding him and asking him out on a daily basis. Now, they didn't bother to notice him anymore. He was _incredibly_ thankful that now his nose wasn't bombarded by the multiple attacks of heavily applied perfume, but since they moved from him to Naruto; that pissed him off.

"I beg your pardon ladies, but I am with Sasuke."

Some of the girls whipped their heads to the raven glaring at them, but that didn't do anything as they pulled him into their circle, "Sasuke-kun are you friends with Naruto-kun?

"Are you two into double dating?"

"Do you guys want to study together?"

A whistle had gotten everyone's attention, more so, by blowing out their eardrums as they looked at their teacher who stood behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to get on with my life by not being stuck in this god forsaken classroom. Thank you."

When the girls dispersed with a whine Sasuke pulled Naruto away and headed down to their next class. Naruto was glancing all around and saying 'hello' to everyone who passed him. Everyone. It wasn't until Sasuke got to the science lab when he turned to look at his peers glancing at Naruto with a confused expression on their faces. "Um, you know you don't have to say 'hi' to everyone you meet right?"

"But I do not know anyone here. When I had lived here long ago this town was very small, you would have known everyone there."

"Well, then just nod at them in greeting. Not everyone knows you yet, so be a little patient."

"I see. I will be more subtle."

When they walked into the lab Sasuke led Hinata to her seat sat down next to her, the desks were two partners only so Naruto had to sit somewhere else and that worried Sasuke a bit. Luckily there was a seat to his left two rows down. Sasuke watched as Naruto directed himself in the empty seat and looked back with a slight frown that made Sasuke feel guilty for some reason, but the look was gone when Kiba Inuzuka had tapped Naruto's shoulder and introduced himself.

"Hey man, what's up? My name's Kiba. You new here?"

"Yes, I am from . . . Nagoya? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled brightly to cover up his hesitation. Kiba didn't seem to notice. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. Welcome to Konoha, I can show you around a bit if you want."

"Oh, no thank you. I am with Sasuke and he has offered to show me around."

When Kiba heard Sasuke's name he tensed up. "Wait, you know the Uchiha?" Naruto nodded. "I mean do you really know him?"

"Yes, I do. Very much so." Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So, you know he hangs around a girl named Hinata right?"

"Yes, she is a very bright and beautiful young woman."

Kiba smiled in thought, "Yeah, she is." Naruto was confused until he saw Kiba's face was filled with wonder and love. He grinned. "Do you fancy her?" Kiba was taken aback and stuttered, "What? N-No, I mean . . . m-maybe." He flushed a little and looked over at her. She was talking to Sasuke about something that seemed to make the Uchiha a little flushed and upset. She giggled and Kiba gave out a soft sigh. Naruto patted his shoulder and smiled, "Tell her how you feel; I am sure she will take you into consideration."

Naruto's statement didn't help as Kiba slammed his head on the table and groaned, "Easier said than done, man."

"I think not. I have proclaimed my love for one already and I believe he had taken it well."

Kiba's head shot up and looked at Naruto, "He?"

Thinking nothing of it, Naruto smiled and gestured in front of him, "Yes, I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, fist in the air, "_I knew it!_" Everyone had stopped their conversations and stared at the brown haired boy. Flushing a bit, he sat back down and looked somewhere else. "Is something the matter?" Naruto said quietly.

"No, but I always thought that the Uchiha was gay. He hangs around a beauty like Hinata and doesn't date her? He _has_ to be gay." Naruto chuckled as Kiba continued to rant about how perfect Hinata is and how completely devoted he will be to take care of her.

As the conversation went on, Sasuke watched them talk and felt a pang of jealousy before his thoughts were interrupted. "Hello Sasuke-kun, would you bring me the pleasure of facing the front?" a shiver went down his spine as he turned slightly in his chair, but didn't look up. A chuckle sounded as the body in front of his table moved back to the very front of his class. "Hello class, today, I have a very special treat for you. We will be dissecting cats today." he sickly smiled. Some of the girls cringed and groaned while the rest had an uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Get up and proceed to the back of the lab, I will get the-, who are you?" everyone looked at Naruto who stood from his chair.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a new student here." Orochimaru looked him up and down. He frowned deeply when he saw Sasuke smile at Naruto, who in turn, smiled back. "Sit down." He spat, "I hope you pay attention and learn quickly Uzumaki."

"Yes, Ma'am." He abruptly sat down as everyone gasped and Kiba looked at him like he grew a second head before turning to his teacher in fear.

"_What did you call me?_" Orochimaru shouted.

Naruto was confused until Kiba whispered in his ear, "Our teachers a man, dude." Naruto paled completely when he realized his mistake. "I-I, Please forgive me, I did not know. It was your hai-,"

"Detention! After school you will meet me here and you will not leave until I say so!"

At that Naruto raised a brow and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at him and was paler than he usually was. When Orochimaru walked to the back of the room to get the dead cats, Naruto leaned over to Kiba, "What is Detention?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Where exactly are you from again?"

". . . A small town."

"Oh, well Detention is a bad thing for starters. You have to stay after school alone for a few hours or if you're lucky, a half hour. It's a punishment the teachers give you, you know, to get you to not go out, to party, or something."

"Oh, so I am being punished." Kiba nodded. "Can Sasuke come?" Kiba laughed "No he can't it's just you and Orochimaru." Naruto pouted a bit and murmured, "It _is_ a punishment."

When Orochimaru and a light haired male set up the lab tables he shouted at them to start. Naruto looked at the lifeless animal and felt a small churn in his stomach. "This is revolting." He whispered. Kiba had a frown on his face and nodded before he took the scalpel and started to cut the fur away. Naruto looked at Sasuke's table and gave a helpless look.

Sasuke bit his lip and quickly looked at Orochimaru before slowly turning his body to the side to help show Naruto what to do. Step by step Naruto followed what Sasuke was doing with some help by Kiba and they had finished minutes after Sasuke and Hinata had.

Orochimaru came over to look at Naruto's cat first and sneered when he saw that everything was done perfectly. Naruto was standing up straight as a board and seeing Orochimaru with a small sweat drop forming on his face. When he heard a grunt of annoyance, he relaxed when Orochimaru moved away. Kiba gripped his shoulder as he bent over to release a shaky breath. Naruto chuckled at his new friend and looked over at Sasuke.

His smile dropped.

Orochimaru was right behind Sasuke gripping his shoulders and smirking next to his ear. Naruto felt his blood boil when he saw Sasuke cringe away from Orochimaru with hidden disgust and fear in his eyes.

Naruto's breath hitched. He can feel it. Kyuubi is getting loose. That demon is practically an animal. And he is _very_ possessive.

When Orochimaru whispered something in Sasuke's ear, Naruto growled lowly as his eyes turned red. The scalpel on his metal tray shook vigorously as a sharp gust blew past his clothes and swirled around the thin piece of metal. With a twitch of his hand, the scalpel flew straight into Orochimaru's arm making him scream out and grip it tightly.

Naruto smirked slightly as the knife made contact, but paled when he realized what he had done.

Quickly, Naruto pursed his lips and someone else's tray flew across the room along with the table next to them. Orochimaru looked around with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. Everyone started to freak out and duck onto the floor. Sasuke dropped to the floor and grabbed Hinata and covered her as he looked over at Naruto who was looking around the lab before he stood on the chair and lifted the only window the lab has.

_What the hell is he doing!_ Sasuke thought he was going to escape, but when Naruto looked behind him, latched the window open, and jumped down to cower like the rest of the class, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Sasuke what's going on?" Hinata whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer her as he watched Orochimaru get up off the floor and glare around the room, when he saw the window open he let out a string of colorful curses and kicked a nearby stool. The class was sent into the hall after the 'window accident' and Sasuke had dragged Naruto over to one of the hallway benches around the corner. When he checked the coast was clear he turned to Naruto who was leaning against the wall. He looked deep in thought.

"You mind telling me what happened in the Lab?" Sasuke said with his hands on his hips.

Naruto looked away his eyes a dark blue. "Naruto."

Hesitantly, he looked up at an obsidian glare. "_What happened_?"

If he blinked, Sasuke would have missed it. His back was pressed hard against the wall and held there by a strong body. He gasped and flushed when Naruto nuzzled his face and a husky voice breathed in his ear, "He touched what was mine." He growled.

Sasuke shivered as Naruto trailed his lips lightly against Sasuke's jaw to his neck. "No one touches what is mine." He pressed his body closer to the raven relishing in the gasping moan he received. Naruto smirked and pressed a kissed to the pale neck and backed away to gaze at the blushing raven staring back at him. His eyes were red, which made his own eyes turn. When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke growled lowly in his throat and gripped Naruto's shirt, but almost immediately came to his senses.

Releasing the shirt, Sasuke felt something inside him oppose and it made a keen whine escape his mouth, but he cleared his throat, "Don't-Don't do that."

Naruto smirked, "Do what?"

Sasuke glared, "Don't-, never mind. The Lab, what did you do?"

"Are you angry?" Naruto raised a brow.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, "N-No, I guess." Sasuke shifted on his foot and looked away, "But you can't do that in public. What if someone saw you and took you away?" Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke's forehead, "I love you Sasuke. Nothing will stop me from being there to protect you." Looking into those big azure eyes staring at him with such an emotion, he blushed as his mouth parted open. Naruto had said I love you since he met him and that was almost a week ago. Sasuke really liked Naruto and the feeling was mutual, but he knew that the word 'like' wasn't the right word for what he felt. He knew what was.

He wanted to say it. He would say it.

". . ." Sasuke's voice caught in his throat, _Sa__y it! _". . . I-,"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration then looked at Hinata holding Kiba's shoulder. "We can go back in the classroom now." Naruto looked at Kiba's face and almost gave a laugh. He had never known someone to turn that shade of red before.

"Okay, Hinata." Sasuke solemnly said. Hinata smiled and whispered to Kiba, who stuttered an 'okay' before taking her back to the classroom. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled when he saw that pout on his lips. He couldn't resist. Grasping his chin, he kissed Sasuke very passionately.

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden kiss but melted in Naruto's grip anyway. When he pulled away, Naruto almost growled again when he heard that whine again. _Damn._ He thought. _I do not have much restraint if he will keep doing that._ Sasuke felt dazed as he opened his eyes and smiled a genuine smile that made Naruto blush.

Coughing, Naruto took Sasuke's hand, "Come, time for our next class."

* * *

The next class was Math. And they had a quiz.

Asuma-sensei thought that it would be a good idea to get a good grip on how far Naruto was advanced in Math. The thing was, Naruto never learned math other than counting things. He was a farm boy in the 1800's what math system did they have?

Sasuke was looking from his test to Naruto who was next to him. Although he didn't show it, Naruto was panicking. He saw the numbers and the plus and minus signs, but all the others in between had his head hurting like someone was taking a hammer to it.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to his teacher before tapping his pencil sharply. Naruto looked over and watched as Sasuke quickly grabbed his paper and switched it with his own before going back like nothing happened. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then to the teacher before looking at the new and now completed quiz paper before him. The name slot was empty and there was a little note written at the top.

_I'll teach it to you later._

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke who was rewriting his answers on the new quiz he took. Taking his pencil he erased the small message and wrote his name at the top and waited.

School was going by very slow for Sasuke. But for Naruto it was going by too fast for him to accustom to it.

It was lunch time, but Naruto hadn't had the need to get food so he sat with Sasuke who had done the same thing. When Hinata had sat down in front of Sasuke with assistance from Kiba she had started to ask what happened in the lab.

"Freak accident." Sasuke stated. Simple, but unconvincing for Hinata, "Yeah right, what really happened? Naruto?" Naruto would have been happy to answer the question, but Kiba was listening too. He didn't want to lose a friend over what he really is.

"The window was open was it not?" he smiled, "I am just glad that no one had gotten hurt."

"Except Orochimaru-sensei." Kiba added. Naruto snorted. "No one important." He murmured. Sasuke snickered.

Naruto looked at the meal Hinata had, "Are you not going to eat Hinata?" he said trying to change the subject.

"I will," she fingered for the fork.

"I'll feed you!" Kiba blurted.

The table fell silent as Kiba burnt red and tried to recover. "Uh, I-, shit I didn't mean that. I mean, I know you can use a fork, but I-, um, I could spoon feed you. I know you're not a baby, you're a woman, but I-," Hinata couldn't take anymore.

She started to laugh.

Kiba stared at her dumbfounded. "Kiba-kun, you are so funny!" she giggled.

"I am?" he asked before he smiled.

She nodded and slid her tray over to him with a smile. Grabbing the fork he fed her once and she giggled as she swallowed and quickly leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You are so kind Kiba-kun. Why are we not friends?"

"I would love to be your friend, but I . . ." he looked over at a smiling Naruto who nodded. "I kinda want to be more than that for you." He murmured.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked at Hinata. Her unfocused eyes widened a bit, before she blushed and looked away, "Y-You-, w-what do you mean?"

Swallowing, Kiba inhaled, "I like you. A lot. You're beautiful and kind and sweet and I promise to treat you right and take care of you and love you-," Oops, he hadn't meant to say that part.

Hinata had put her hands by her mouth as she listened. "L-Love?"

Sasuke leaned into Naruto, "He's been holding that in for a while hasn't he?" Naruto chuckled.

Kiba's face hadn't lost its color, "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, I know it's too soon for me to say I love you, but I want you to know that I do care about you and I hope that you would want to go out with me?" his heart was hammering in his chest. Naruto had said he loved the Uchiha and as far as he was concerned he only met him a few days ago when he moved here. And if they were doing alright, then maybe his slip wasn't the end of the world?

Sasuke looked back and forth from Hinata to Kiba and was just as anxious to know what she would say. Hinata was blushing still, but put down her hands and turned towards Kiba, "K-Kiba-kun, are you only saying this because of what had happened to me?" That was an important question for her. If Kiba was only asking her out because she was blind, then, "No! No, no, no, no, no. I liked you way before that! The day that I saw you; I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen!" he grabbed her hands.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Okay, then I would love to go out with you."

Naruto chuckled, "Well done my friend." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers, which made Sasuke smile. "Hey, why don't you guys come out on the date with us?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke raised both brows this time. "You want me and Naruto to come with you on your date?"

"Yeah, we could double date!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What? How did you-,"

"Naruto told me." Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, who looked away.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. It'll be fun." Hinata said as the bell rang.

Sasuke frowned before he pouted and looked away, "Fine."

* * *

To say that Sasuke was a little jealous when Naruto proudly walked out of their History class with a smile on his face was an understatement. All that time in the Library certainly helped him, that's for damn sure.

"Health I believe is next?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and forced himself not to grumble.

Kurenai-sensei was a nice teacher and she was an easy grader, so if Naruto can get the basics down he can pass this class without any problems.

That was a **big** _if._

"Naruto-san, can you please pay attention."

Currently Naruto was staring at his desk with a blush on his face and a trickle of sweat on his cheek. Sasuke couldn't hold back the trembling smile on his face as he tried not to laugh. "Naruto-san." Kurenai-sensei put her hands on her hips and frowned when Naruto didn't budge.

Naruto gulped and looked up not at his teacher but the picture on the projection screen. It was a detailed anatomy of the female reproductive system. Sure, he had sex with a woman before, but that was a long time ago and it was in the dark. He was a gentleman and he respected women's and men's privacy, but to display it so casually in the middle of a small crowd was flustering.

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei." He said.

Nodding, she went back to explaining what reproductive organ did what and how babies were born. Naruto was fidgeting in his seat as she kept going on and on. When she switched from female to male, Naruto felt a bit better and blew a little sigh of relief thinking that he could handle the rest of the class.

That was until she put in 'Miracle of Birth'.

Everyone was cringing away. Sasuke was frowning and wincing at some parts; Hinata was happily listening to everyone's reaction and Kiba, well he was watching, but he was doing it peering over his desk. Naruto, however, was upright facing the television screen, but his face was priceless. He was paling by the second and his eyes were widening with a look of horror and disgust. His mouth was open and his frown was deepening in fear, but as much as he was grossed-out by what he was seeing, he couldn't look away.

_How can so much blood come out of a woman? How can that fit? Is that a head? My God, it is alive? How can anyone sustain that much pain? Would not pushing a baby out of a small hole hurt them? OH MY LORD, WHAT IS THAT! IS THAT A TAIL? An umbilical cord? What is that?_

Kurenai-sensei watched in complete amusement at her class but Uzumaki-san in general. When the tape was over, she addressed the class to get back into their seats. "I hope you all had some sort of understanding of how babies are born and what to expect when you are expecting." She happily said.

When the bell rang, Kurenai-sensei shouted out what she wanted from the class due tomorrow before they dispersed. Sasuke slowly walked out of the classroom with Naruto who was still in quite a shock at what he had seen. "Never in my years had I ever seen a woman give birth to a child before. Now, I am glad I have turned to males. That was most horrifying."

"I'm gonna agree with you there." Kiba rubbed his eyes. "That image is never gonna go away. Did you get a good look at it! It was like a sweaty black jungle when Moses came through with the bloody Nile River of death!" Sasuke slapped Kiba's head. Naruto was pale enough.

"Be thankful that schools over now and we can all just go home to relax."

"Yeah, hey Naruto you wanna go to the arcade?"

"I would, but unfortunately I have a punishment I must fulfill."

"Detention, not punishment, and I'll stay behind with you." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

_There she goes with the Sasuke-kun again._ He smirked, _Kiba makes her nervous._ "Yeah, someone has to keep an eye on him." Naruto pouted at him.

Waving goodbye, Sasuke and Naruto make their way to Orochimaru's lab and sit to wait for him. "I can't believe you said 'ma'am'." Sasuke smirked.

"How was I to know that a man having that long of hair is normal here?" Naruto frowned.

"I guess I see your point; just don't do anything that will get you into more trouble while you're here. He'll have you grade papers or something so just follow what he says and maybe he'll let you out early." Sasuke leaned his head on his arms tiredly.

"What about you?" Naruto brushed a few bangs out his Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled and leaned into his hand that brushed his cheek, "I'll be in the Library until you come out. So just meet me there and when we get home I can-,"

"Home? You two are living together?" Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the rough low voice that came up behind them. Orochimaru glared at Naruto who had his hand on Sasuke's arm, "How blatantly inappropriate." He spat.

Sasuke shook off his nerves and whispered 'I'll see you later.' to Naruto and headed out the door. Orochimaru saw the longing look on the blondes face as he watched Sasuke leave and gave a menacing smirk, "Well, now. Uzumaki-san, meet my associate Kabuto Yakushi, he will stay with you and grade several tests while I . . . run some errands." He chuckled.

Naruto furrowed his brow at the laugh and followed Kabuto-sempai to the back room. As he sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair he watched Orochimaru leave the classroom until Kabuto-sempai set down a six-inch pile of exams from last week and gave him a red pen and the answer sheet, "Get started." He mumbled.

Naruto stared at the answers and thanked whatever was out there that he was given the answer sheet, even though it all was complete gibberish to him still.

* * *

Sasuke wandered around the Library carelessly looking at books of no interest and occasionally picking one up to read a few pages. He had an hour to spare, what should he do? Weaving in and out of each shelf, Sasuke found himself in the fiction section. He hadn't read a good book in ages. The first shelves were full of action and superheroes.

He scoffed and continued.

The next section was about science fiction, one of which he found interesting. Picking it up, he read it to see it was about a mad scientist who developed a way to bring back the dead and create immortality. Raising a brow he continued the summary then skimmed the book only to find that the doctor failed and was executed. Sasuke put the book back, feeling a little disappointed. He wanted to know more about what was happening to his body and when he'll actually 'die'.

In his thoughts he didn't realize he kept walking until he was in the romance section. He was about to exit until he saw a book titled, 'P.S I love you.'

It was like those words were haunting him.

He wanted to say it. But the fact that he only knew Naruto for a little less than a week kept him back. Why, he didn't know. _I love Naruto Uzumaki._ He blushed.

_I love Naruto Uzumaki._ He swallowed. _Good, now say it out loud._

" . . . I-,"

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke jumped and whipped his head around to come face to face with Orochimaru. Backing up he almost tripped over a knee high table in the sitting room, before standing behind a cushion chair. "Hello, Orochimaru-sensei." He murmured.

Orochimaru smirked and stepped closer, resulting in Sasuke stepping back. "Whatever are you doing in the Library after school," he chuckled "alone?"

Sasuke's low beating heart sped up a few notches, but clenched his jaw and tried to remain calm. "I'm waiting for Naruto."

"Oh, that's right. Well, Uzumaki-san has a lot of paper grading to do and I think it'll be a long time. So why don't you and I have a little chat while you wait."

"Um, no thanks, Orochimaru-sensei. I think I can wait here on my own." Every other word he took a step back as Orochimaru stepped closer his smirk turning into a deep frown.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, that's rude. All I want is to get to know you better. Why would you rather choose that imbecile over me? I'm sure you can teach you so many things. What do you say?"

Sasuke's lip curled away in disgust at the innuendo, "No, thanks, Orochimaru-sensei." He felt a bit of bravery standing up to a figure he's shied away from since freshmen year, but that bravery flew away as his back hit the book shelf behind him.

Orochimaru smirked and advanced faster, "Oh Sasuke-kun, what makes you think you have any choice in the matter?"

Sasuke barely had time to register the hand that gripped him at the throat. His body still needed oxygen so he started to panic when he realized he could suffocate. Gripping Orochimaru's hand, he tried to pry it away, but his strength was unreal.

Feeling light headed and his knees buckle, Sasuke tried to think of anything that could help him. When Orochimaru slammed him against the book shelf behind him, he didn't think, just grabbed a book and smashed his teachers head with it.

Orochimaru cursed loudly and let go of his student who gladly inhaled as much air as he could. Pushing off from the book shelf, Sasuke ran towards the door to try and get to Naruto, but something wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the floor. Getting the air knocked out of him, Sasuke blacked out for a second from the blood rush to his head and tried to pull his leg free. Looking down, it looked like a coiled rope that Orochimaru threw at him, that is, until it hissed at him.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the black slithering snake tightening its grip around his leg as his lifted up to glare at him. _Shit, Naruto._

* * *

Kabuto-sempai was sitting at his desk lazily working on a power point as Naruto was finishing his thirty-third exam. By now, he knew the answers by heart and had started to grade them faster without looking at the answer sheet.

He started to try and make a game out of this by seeing who would win first, fifty, seventy, or ninety out of a hundred. So far the seventies were winning with twenties right behind them. Sighing in boredom he picked up his thirty-fourth exam, but dropped it when he felt a pulse enter his body. Looking down in confusion, Naruto went to pick up the abandoned paper, but stopped when another, stronger, pulse reverberate inside him.

He felt his demon stir and growl, but Naruto didn't know what to make of it. Looking quickly at Kabuto-sempai, he sat in his chair and focused on where the pulses were coming from. When another pulse came through, he let out a small gasp of surprise as he felt it was his heart that was starting to beat.

He had been 'dead' for two centuries and now his heart was starting to beat again, why? Kyuubi started to thrash around when he asked that question and suddenly the only thing on his mind was Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke was around he had always felt tightness in his chest and whenever they were separated his chest started to hurt in longing to be together again, but now his heart was starting to beat in a frantic and spread a sense of fear that told him something was wrong. Sasuke was frightened and was calling to him.

Naruto shot up in his chair so fast he made Kabuto jump in surprise, "I must, uh, use the restroom." Naruto said as he bolted out the door and into the hallway.

When he started down the hall, Naruto started to panic when he realized he didn't know where the library was. He started to run in any direction that his heart pumped the hardest when finally, _finally_, he had reached two doors that had library branded on a plate.

Slamming the doors open, Kyuubi snarled and tried to force his way out when he saw Orochimaru carry an unconscious Sasuke in his arms. Naruto gritted his teeth and snarled at Orochimaru, "Drop him." He ordered.

Orochimaru chuckled and smirked, "My my Uzumaki-san. Are you done grading your papers? If not why don't you leave Sasuke and I to our-," he didn't finish as Naruto back handed him in the face while taking hold of Sasuke. Orochimaru flew to the other side of the Library through the wall into the computer lab. At this point Naruto didn't care if he was exposed for killing a teacher; all he cared about was Sasuke.

Setting him down, Naruto tried to shake Sasuke awake and placed a cool hand on his cheek. "Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?"

Groaning Sasuke lifted his eyes to look bleary at Naruto, he tried to speak, but his voice was croaked and weak. Naruto noticed two puncture marks on the side of his neck that was slowly healing. What happened? Poison, some sort of injection?

Naruto didn't know what to do when Sasuke started to fall unconscious again. Shaking him, Naruto patted his face, "Sasuke, you must listen to me. You must stay awake, okay. Here," He bit into his wrist and brought it up to Sasuke's lips, "drink, Sasuke. You might recover faster." Sasuke groaned again and tried to open his mouth, lift his head, or at least his arms, but he was paralyzed. Instead he pursed his lips and gave a small, barely audible, kissing pop. He did it over and over until Naruto got the hint and brought the bleeding wrist to his own mouth and sucked.

When he had a reasonable amount he bent down, kissed Sasuke, and pushed all the blood down his throat. Sasuke swallowed as much as he could with only a few drops running down the side of his face. When the blood was all gone, Naruto watched Sasuke's face carefully as his eyes began to flutter slowly and the irises bleed into red. Sasuke felt his body started to become warmer from his toes to his fingers. Looking up at Naruto he tried to raise his hand to caress his worried face, but before his could a desk slammed into the blonde and flew him on the opposite side of the library. Sasuke fell to the floor completely, sore and limp. He rolled over as best as he could and extended his arm out in search for Naruto, but then it was stepped on and he gave a small whine.

A sinister laugh made Sasuke stare up at his teacher, "Oh, you don't need to worry about him anymore Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of you now." Orochimaru pointed his arm down at Sasuke and a snake ripped through his skin and hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke shivered and weakly called out Naruto's name.

Not even a second later the desk that flew across the library was kicked out of the wall and a dangerously pissed off Naruto walked out without a scratch. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow, before smirking sinisterly, "Ah, so you're the doctor's _pet, _huh?"

Naruto narrowed his blood red eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru gave a sick laugh, "Surely you must know! As I recall, you were his very first _lab rat_!" he laughed.

Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing darkly. He flashed over to the pale snake and grabbed him by the throat, _"Where is he?"_ he growled.

Orochimaru just kept laughing, Naruto felt his patience snap and he threw him towards the front desk where, unfortunately, a flag was suspended. Sasuke watched in both terror and awe as Orochimaru was impaled on the flag pole. His body had stilled and fell limp as blood had started to seep onto the floor. Closing his eyes, he felt some of his strength return and he got up to his knees and reached out to Naruto's clenched hand.

Naruto looked down and felt the anger he had melt away when he saw the pleading look Sasuke gave him. Pulling Sasuke up to his feet with his arm around his shoulder, Naruto started to walk slowly towards the door, until he heard that annoying chuckle.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you think you can just leave? How silly." Orochimaru looked up, a crazed look in his eyes and blood seeping through his mouth. Reaching behind him, he broke the flag pole and fell to the ground steadily on his feet. "You're not going anywhere. That Uchiha belongs to me. _I_ get to devour his heart, _I_ get to drink his everlasting blood, and the only one in my way is _you_." He laughed again as he looked down at the wooden pole still sticking out of his body. Gripping it so, he slowly pulled it out with a sick smirk on his face, "The doctor was right," he threw the blood covered pole away, "You _are_ a monster." A hissing sound was heard as several snakes slithered out of his skin and open wound onto the floor. "Just like _me_."

* * *

Hmm, gross.

So tell me what you think? Was it bad, maybe good? I'd hate it, really I would. It's a cliffhanger. Who likes those?

Don't forget to review!


End file.
